Eyes Dont Lie
by BrucasFan1
Summary: COMPLETE! Brooke and Lucas have been best friends since they were kids. But, what happens when you start to feel something more? Major BL cuteness and some LP too. Final UD 26th Aug.
1. Just You And Me

I've just posted the first chapter of this fic over on another site and thought I'd post it here for you guys to read too. It's BL friendship with a little LP too. I dont wanna give muh more of the plot away so read to find out. Oh, and dont worry there will still be regular updates for Things I Never Got To Say too.

Disclaimer - I dont own One Tree Hill or the characters. But, the plotline is alllll mine lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One - Just You And Me**

He always told her that he could see what she was seeing, feel what she was feeling just by looking into those big hazel eyes he'd come to love so much. He always told her that her eyes don't lie. But, she prayed now more than ever that they could keep the truth hidden.

She was in love with him.

She was in love with her best friend.

She wasn't sure of when her feelings had changed. Or even if they'd changed at all. Maybe deep down inside she'd always felt this way. Or maybe she was just confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke Davis drew a huge breath as she looked out into the perfectly pruned garden in front of her. It was filled with the people she loved. The people she'd come to call family. Karen Roe and Keith Scott had been like parents to her since she could remember. They'd been the ones to drive her to school. They'd been the ones to console her when she was down. They'd been the ones to punish her when she'd push it just that little bit too far. Even though her childhood _house_ was only a few blocks away, 1829 Evergreen Terrace was her _home_. It always had been and always would be. Her hazel/green eyes focused on the blonde young man standing next to the barbecue at the bottom of the garden. Dressed casually in a pair of dark, baggy jeans and a plain black t-shirt, his short sandy hair untidy and his posture sluggish; Lucas Scott was everything she wasn't. He was broody. She was cheery. They were polar opposites, they disagreed on everything but somehow they'd managed to build a friendship that both of them valued above anything. They'd met in school when they were just ten years old. They'd been seated together in class and of course had spent the whole school year arguing about everything; about which sport was better, basketball or Brooke's choice of shopping, about who was cutest, who was tallest, who was smartest. They had nothing in common, they were so unalike but somehow it worked. Somehow it seemed to fit. Now, fifteen years later they were closer than ever. Brooke had moved out to New York after graduation when she'd gotten a fashion internship with a big fashion company; and Lucas, not wanting to be apart from her, had bought an apartment in the same block and had eventually landed a dream job writing for the local Manhattan newspaper. Each month they'd visit Tree Hill together and stay with Karen, Keith and Lilly; Lucas' younger sister. This time they'd booked two weeks off work, so that they could spend some time with they're family during the summer.

Brooke's fingertips now traced the letters that her and Lucas had carved into the swinging chair when they were kids; **'Brooke and Luke - BFF's'** She smiled as she remembered a time when they didn't have worries, they didn't have fears, a time when she wasn't in love with him, or at least she didn't know she was in love with him. She'd gotten that lost in her thoughts that she'd hardly noticed him seat himself beside her on the bench.

"You got something to tell me?" he smiled, as he playfully nudged her in the side. She looked back at him with confusion, with an expression than wanted him to elaborate on his words. "You've got something on your mind…your doing that foot thing" he pointed down at her foot which was characteristically dressed in a Jimmy Choo sandal-wedge

"What foot thing?" her perfectly glossed lips curled at each end as she pushed for an explanation

"That thing were you twitch your toes…" he answered. He loved that he knew everything about her, even the little things. The way she'd fiddle with her hair when she was nervous. The way she'd bite the corner of her lip when she was in pain. The way she'd flutter her eyelashes when she'd try and get you to give into her.

"I twitch my toes when I'm serene…" she tried to prove him wrong so that she didn't have to lie about what she was really thinking. About what she was really feeling.

"You twitch your toes when your despondent" he answered almost immediately, with a knowing tone

"You watch me _way_ too closely…" she flashed him a glimpse of her trademark dimples

He moved his head closer to hers in a friendly manner "Somebody's got too" he replied, knowing what a trouble maker Brooke was. Growing up she was the rebellious, unpredictable one. She'd be the reason they'd get grounded for getting home in the early hours of the morning. She'd be the reason they'd end up in the police station numerous times for drunken behaviour. Life with her was always so exciting. So spontaneous. So Brooke.  
Lucas was just along for the ride. But, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, when's Peyton get in?" Brooke tried to change the subject, knowing that Lucas would continue to question what was on her mind and she'd be forced to keep her eyes from fixing on his as she lied

"10:30 tomorrow morning" Lucas answered, speaking of his girlfriend who would be flying in to Tree Hill from LA tomorrow. He'd met her only months ago, but had instantly fallen in love with her. They were the same; him and Peyton. They had so much in common. They shared the same outlook on life. He'd met her when he'd been working in LA on a newspaper article, and she'd been illustrating article's at the Los Angles newspaper headquarters. Peyton had met Lucas' family a few times, and they had come to be quite fond of the curly blonde. Brooke on the other hand wasn't so taken by Lucas' girlfriend of three months, it wasn't like she didn't like her. Like she didn't get on with her, or that she thought she was a bad person. It was just that Peyton was with the guy she loved. The guy she had somehow convinced herself belonged to her and no one else.

The brunette turned to face her best friend, who had gone a little quiet "You miss her, don't you?" she asked in a whisper-voice. She knew that Lucas found it hard being in a relationship with someone that lived miles away in LA. She knew that he missed Peyton.

Lucas narrowed his bright blue eyes softly in her direction "No…" he shook his head a little "I have you" he told her with a smile before draping his arm over her tiny shoulders and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She just smiled sweetly. Silently thanking the heavens that she hadn't lost her best friend. Not yet anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas smiled as he watched her lay beside him on her stomach, her legs crossed in the air, and her feet displaying ten perfectly painted toenails. The concentration on her face deepened as she picked out the pink marshmallows from the huge bag Lucas had collected from the kitchen cupboard just moments earlier. It was 3:30 in the morning, and everyone was asleep. They were suppose to be doing the same, but Brooke had convinced Lucas that a night of fluffy marshmallows, and cookie dough ice cream was the more exciting option. He had to admit she was right. It felt like they were kids again. Like nothing else mattered. And, that's what he loved most about Brooke Davis; her ability to live in the moment. He was fully aware that if his mom found out they'd stayed up all night eating the sugary treats that were meant to be for little James' and his sister Lilly's birthday party in a few days, he'd be in trouble. He'd always been told that he was never too old to be grounded. And, that's why he never dared to cross the line. Not unless it was for Brooke. 

"The pink ones are mine" Brooke whispered before snatching the fluffy pink marshmallow that Lucas had just picked from her pile from his hands and placing it in her own mouth.

"Judging by the amount of bags you've gone through tonight, I'd say they were _all_ yours" he grinned, the small amount of light coming from his bedside lamp highlighting his cheekbones

"_Shut up_" she rolled her hazel eyes in his direction just as she always did when he'd tease her. There was a pause. Not an awkward one. There had never been any kind of awkwardness between the two friends. And, never would be "You remember when we'd go to your mom's café after everyone had gone to bed…and just make waffles and hot chocolate?…" she reminisced with a smile "Then we'd try to clean up, but we'd always leave something in the wrong place, and she'd notice and go crazy" she giggled just enough to make the top of her nose wrinkle. A mannerism Lucas had come to love.

"Yeah, well, I blame that on you…" he teased once more as Brooke raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows as she waited for his explanation "How hard is it? The mugs go on the top shelf, in order of shade of colour" he reminded her. She'd always insist on helping him clean up after there slumber-like party in the café, but she'd always give the game away by forgetting one detail of the fine arrangements of the pottery, or cutlery, or the way the tea towels had to be hung in order of size. Karen and Lucas were the same in that respect. Everything had its right place. Everything in their lives was orderly. Brooke was the opposite. She was a mess. She never knew where anything was. Lucas was always tidying her apartment, or organising her stuff. Which she'd immediately disorganise in classic Brooke fashion

"You and your mom really should do something about that freaky neat thing you've got going on…" she told him before standing up and taking all of her jewellery off. All of her jewellery except for the silver bangle Lucas had bought her for a graduation present

"If we did, who would clean up your mess?" he grinned from ear to ear before taking off his hoodie, which he threw in her direction, knowing she was cold. She was always cold.

The brunette slipped the grey hooded sweater over her head and flicked back her long, silky hair "Shit!" Brooke cursed under her breath as Lucas tried hard to contain his laughter as he watched her stub her toe on the end of his bed. He could almost feel her urge to scream out in pain, but she couldn't. Not when it was nearing 3:30 in the morning, and everyone was asleep. So, he just chuckled quietly to himself as she winced in pain, biting the corner of her lip just as he'd silently predicted she would.

A creaking sound then came from outside Lucas' bedroom door. A creaking sound that Brooke and Lucas knew all too well. The creaking sound of the floorboards right outside Karen's room. Lucas desperately gathered all the empty sweet bags together and pushed them under his bed, whilst Brooke tried hard to ignore the pain of her toe before diving under the covers and switching off the bedside lamp. Lucas quickly followed and laid beside her in the bed. They both closed there eyes as they waited for Karen to enter, which she did right on cue. Her eyes focused on the two figures laid side by side in Lucas' old bed "Nice try, kids" she said on hearing Lucas snigger faintly "I'll be waking you up at 6am" she informed, before shutting the door. Lucas' snigger turned to laughter as the image of Brooke stubbing her toe still replayed in his mind before Brooke elbowed him playfully in the stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mornings in the Scott/Roe household were never easy. Especially on a weekend. Haley and Nathan would bring James round to stay with Lilly for the day. Keith would be back and forth fixing up the car he'd bought. Karen would be doing any other odd jobs around the house. There'd be people coming and going all day. But, Brooke could sleep through anything. And, that's why at 11:30am, she was still fast asleep in the comfort of Lucas' old bed.

Lucas entered through the back door, with a curly blonde in tow. Karen and Haley who were sat at the kitchen table immediately shot up and greeted her "How was your flight?" Haley asked, with a hug

"Yeah, it was good thanks" Peyton replied with a sweet but nervous smile. She'd always been nervous around people she didn't know so well. Especially around Lucas' family. They were such a tight unit. They were so close. She sometimes found that hard to be a part of.

"Your lucky this boy picked you up on time with the night he had…" Karen frowned in Lucas' direction. She'd, of course, found all of the empty marshmallow bags under Lucas' bed, and considering her abnormally organised behaviour had already been to the shop and bought some more treats for Lilly and James' birthday to replace the ones that Brooke and Lucas had eaten last night.

"Where is Brooke, anyway?" Lucas asked, trying to avoid the judging eyes of his mother

"Were'd you think?" Haley scoffed, before putting some dishes into the sink

Lucas looked at his watch. It wasn't noon yet. That meant Brooke still had to be in bed. He glanced over at Peyton, who nodded in his direction "Alright, will you get Nate and Keith in here…we've got something to tell you guys" Lucas informed the others before walking towards his bedroom to wake up Brooke "Brookey!" he walked into his old room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to where Brooke began breaking from her sleep "Brooke"

"What?…" she replied, with her eyes still closed as she turned around in the bed

"Come on, you need to get up…I got something to tell you" he tugged on her arm and chuckled as she pouted and tried to break free of his grasp. She'd always been hard to drag from her pit. Back in New York he'd have to stop by before work and wake her up. Each morning he'd walk into her room, and smile to himself as he'd see her tangled up in a white sheet on her circular bed. Her candy pink pyjama bottoms riding half way up her legs, and her tank top showing a little of her tanned stomach. This morning was no different.

"Cant you just tell me here?…" she groaned in her trademark raspy voice

"I need everyone together" he spoke with some urgency. Urgency that never seemed to register in the brunettes head. But, as the seconds went by with no reply, Lucas began pinching softly at her hips

"Luke, don't…" she moaned quietly, but her rose pink lips began to curl into a smile as she squirmed on the bed "Lucas! Stop" she tried to break from his gentle grip but couldn't help but fall into a fit of giggles "Alright, alright…I'm getting up" she surrendered before swinging her legs off the side of the bed, and standing up "Lucas, I don't even have any make up on" she protested after catching a glimpse of herself in the tall mirror on the wardrobe door

"You look beautiful…lets go" he gently pushed her out the room and followed her down the hallway to the kitchen, where everyone had now gathered

Offering a nod and smile to Peyton; Brooke stood by the doorway of the kitchen whilst Lucas made his way to the curly blondes side "What's going on?" Nathan asked from his place at the kitchen table

"Ok…" Lucas breathed out. Brooke could tell he was nervous. The way his eyes couldn't keep focus, and the way his shoulders began to tense were all signs that whatever was about to leave his lips wasn't easy to say "Before you guys get all crazy and stuff, I just wanna say that this is what we both want…" he wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist as he spoke 

"And, we've booked and organised most of what needs doing…" Peyton chipped in convincingly

"Yeah…" Lucas agreed, before locking eyes with Peyton and making the decision right there and then to just come out with it. To just say it "Two weeks from now-" Lucas inhaled nervously "We're…we're" he stuttered "Two weeks from now, me and Peyton are getting married" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, so I've finally started this fic. Its been a long time coming lol. I'm really excited to know what you guys think to this plot, and I hope you BLers will forgive me for the LP haha only jokin it could be worse, at least Brooke isnt dead haha. Anyways, a little background info just to clarfiy things...the school shooting didnt happen and Keith is still alive. Brooke did live with Lucas during high school, and we'll find out more about why and her family history as the story unfolds.

Everything else I think has been explained but if your not sure about something, dont hesitate to ask

Please comment you lovely readers! HeHe!

Sophia x 


	2. A Knife To The Heart

**Chapter Two - A Knife To The Heart**

It was like a knife to the heart. Like a blow to the stomach. Her next breath hitched in her throat, and her mouth began to dry up as she searched for some way to speak. Some way to breathe. She wanted to walk out. She wanted to get away from it all. But, her feet wouldn't move any more than her lips would. So, Brooke Davis just stood still. Silent. All she could do was watch as all that she'd known since she was ten years old come crashing down.

"Your getting married?…" Nathan repeated the words just to make sure he'd heard correctly, as Lucas gave him a small nod in response "In two weeks?" he continued with his mouth wide open

"Don't you think you should wait a little longer?" Haley rubbed the side of Lucas' arm as she spoke

"Why?…its what we want" he told them all convincingly, whilst Brooke still didn't speak. Still didn't move.

"But, its so soon" Keith told his nephew from the kitchen table

"You and mom got married a month after you proposed…" he pointed towards Keith as he spoke "And, you guys got married a few months after you met…" he now directed his words at Nathan and Haley.

The four of them; Keith, Karen, Nathan and Haley all looked round at each other. Lucas was right. They'd all got married quickly and they were all happy together. There was no reason why Lucas and Peyton's relationship shouldn't work out the same way "And, this is what you want?" Karen looked Lucas dead in the eye. She needed to know that this was what her son truly wanted. That there was nothing that he wanted more than to make Peyton his wife

"This is what I want, mom…I love her" the blonde young man answered as he gripped Peyton's waist tighter and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Brooke's hazel eyes shifted away from the happy couple as she felt her stomach plummet. If this was the feeling she was going to get every time Lucas touched or talked of Peyton, she was in for a rough ride.

"Then I guess we should get planning…" Karen's concerned frown turned into a proud smile as she clasped her sons face into her hands and kissed him on the cheek. Brooke failed to even provide a smile as everyone congratulated Lucas and Peyton. She wanted to act like everything was ok. But, that's what it would be; an act. She'd always been good at acting. At pretending. She'd always been good at hiding her pain. But, not to Lucas. He could always tell what she was really feeling. He could always break down the walls she'd build around her.

Lucas distanced himself from others, who were searching the fridge for a bottle of champagne and making wedding arrangements "So, what d'ya think?" he asked Brooke. His familiar blue eyes focusing on hers. She could see there was so much hapiness behind those eyes. The kind of hapiness that she'd thought only she could be the reason for. But, she was wrong. Peyton was the reason for his hapiness. For his wide grin and his nervous figating. She was the reason for it all

"It's, it's…" she stuttered in search of an answer, any answer that wasn't the truth whilst the others spoke excitedly among themselves

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but Peyton wanted to be here when I did…" he explained with his hands grasping hers

"I'm a little shocked…" she understated "I mean, this is so unlike you…you don't do spontaneous stuff like this" she was right. He never did anything like this. He never just acted in the moment. He never just did something that surprised her

"I know its crazy, alright…but this feels right" he couldn't shift the smile from his lips "I cant do this without you, Brooke" he told her genuinely with a tone that made her go weak at the knees "I need you" he stated bluntly. He did need her. He'd always needed her.

She didn't want to cry. So she put all her strength into fighting it back. All her strength into pretending that she was happy for him "Congratulations, Luke" she told him before pulling him into a hug before he could notice her lips begin to tremble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke glanced over at Lucas and Peyton who were laid together on the sofa chair at the other side of the living room. There bodies were intertwined, and he would constantly touch the tip of her nose or squeeze her tiny hips as he whispered things into her ear. Brooke didn't know why she was allowing herself to look at them together. She didn't know why she was straining to hear there whispers. She knew deep down inside that whatever she was seeing, whatever she was hearing was only going to hurt her more. It'd always been her and Lucas that would sit together whilst watching movies with the rest of the family. It would always be her he'd whisper things too. But, now things were different and she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to accept that.

"Which flowers do you like?" Peyton murmured just loud enough for Brooke to hear as she flipped through the pages of the magazine on her lap whilst the Nathan, Haley, Karen and Keith continued to watch the movie

"The yellow ones" Lucas answered almost immediately with no effort

"Well, I'm glad you took the time to think about it" the curly blonde replied sarcastically

"The flowers could be dead for all I care…all that matters is that you say 'I do'" Lucas planted a soft kiss on Peyton's head as Brooke couldn't help but to turn away. To focus on anything that wasn't them

"How romantic" Peyton rolled her eyes and continued to flip through the pages of the wedding magazine Karen had picked up earlier

"How about instead of organising stuff for the wedding day, we practice for the wedding night" Lucas raised his eyebrows suggestively and planted warm kisses in the nave of Peyton's neck

Without another thought Brooke rose to her feet and swiftly exited the room. When out of sight she leant with her back against the living room door and closed her eyes. Opening them back up again, she blinked once and that's all it took to squeeze out a single tear. A single tear which she instantly wiped away before anyone, including herself had chance to acknowledge it had ever fallen. Composing herself, Brooke walked down the hallway, stopping at Lilly's open door and smiling warmly to herself.

"Auntie Brookie…" the small, brunette girl called to Brooke who slowly walked into her room and sat on the side of the bed

"What?" Brooke answered, before taking a glance into the nearest mirror to check that there were no signs of her sadness

"Are Luke and Peyton getting married like mom and dad did?" she asked, innocently, whilst keeping focus on her candy pink teddy rabbit. The candy pink rabbit Brooke had bought her one day when her and Lucas had taken Lilly shopping. Lucas had mentioned that Brooke had one just like it when they were kids. He'd told Lilly that Brooke had still carried it around with her until she was eighteen years old and that he had always teased her for it. Brooke had bought Lilly one just to prove a point to him.

"Yeah…" Brooke replied, trying desperately to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat "What's wrong?" she asked, after seeing the disappointed expression on the little girls face

Lilly looked down with a little embarrassment "I wanted you to be my sister" she told Brooke with a child like tone

"Awww, Lills…I still can be" Brooke lifted Lilly's chin up so that they were eye to eye and rubbed their noses together before trying her best to put on a smile "Besides Peyton is just as good of a sister as I am" she tried to reassure the young girl she'd grown to love more than anything

"But, she doesn't put the little marshmallows in my chocolate drink…and she wont have water fights with me in the house like you and Luke do" Lilly hung her head in disappointment, whilst all Brooke could do was reminisce over old memories in her head. Memories of her, Lucas and Lilly playing games and staying up through the night. Memories of the late night chats, and the midnight walks and the Christmas presents her and Lucas would spend ages shopping for because they could never agree on what to buy. Brooke would always get her own way though. With just one flutter of her eyelashes. With just one dimpled smile. She would have Lucas right were she wanted him. But, not anymore. They'd grown up but now they were about to grow apart. There was nothing she could do about it. Nothing but to admit her feelings and risk losing Lucas forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankyou guys soooooo much for the comments and the support for this idea so far, you've all been awesome. A lot of you guys have asked if its gonna be BL or LP in the end, well obviously I'm not gonna tell you haha then you'll have to keep reading to find out more. Anyways, sorry this chapter was so short, its really just a filler chapter for the stuff to come in the next few chapters so please be kind with the comments haha.

Love you guys,

Sophia x


	3. Times Of Happiness, Times With You

**Chapter Three - Times Of Happiness, Times With You**

It was times like these when Brooke regretted allowing her and Lucas to become this close.

Times like these when he'd sit with his head just a few inches from hers, the smell of his cologne sending her body into overdrive. Times like these when he'd rest the palm of his hand on her lower back, his warm touch tingling her tanned skin. Times like these when they were so close mentally, so close physically that anyone looking in from the outside could easily believe it was the two of them that would be getting married. All they were doing was reading a magazine together but every moment with Lucas meant so much more to her now. He didn't particularly have any interest in the Vogue magazine that laid on the counter of the Cafe in front of them both, but he enjoyed listening to Brooke ramble on about anything and everything. About how a certain model had too much fat on her thighs. About how someone's outfit really didn't match. It wasn't so much about what Brooke was saying. It was the manner in which she'd say it. Her frown deepening. Or her dimples showing. Or the odd time when she'd playfully jab him the stomach when she thought he wasn't listening.

It was times like these when Lucas was content that he'd let him and Brooke become this close.

"Keith, would you take these orders to table two, and six" Karen placed a tray on the counter in front of Keith and smiled

"I'll do it" Brooke offered her help. Any excuse to get up and away from Lucas. Any excuse to take her mind of the heartbreak she was feeling every time she even looked at him. Though, the others didn't look too convinced at her offer. She wasn't a fool though. She knew why they were giving her disproving looks. She knew why they were fidgeting in there seats. They'd known Brooke long enough to know how clumsy she was, and a tray filled with drinks was definitely something she should avoid carrying.

"Let me get that" Lucas said, quickly jumping up from his seat. But, it was too late. Brooke already had the tray in her hand.

"Lucas, you _unwittingly_ imply that I'm clumsy" she told him, sweetly. She knew she was clumsy. Just like Karen, Keith and Lucas; she could also remember the countless accidents she'd have when she was a kid.

"_Think of that_…" Lucas answered with some sarcasm "And, as well as I know you" he smirked, as he followed her to the table just to be ready to catch her if she'd fall down. Brooke carefully plucked the drinks from the tray and placed them in front of the customers as Lucas still looked uneasy "How are you doing this?" he asked with disbelief, as she made her way to the next table. He was almost certain she'd have spilt, or crashed into something by now. But, as he saw a table leg right in her line of direction, his lips began to part to scream out a warning but before he had chance she skipped neatly around it and placed the empty tray back on the counter before offering a satisfied smirk in Lucas' direction

"Great job…now you can finish the washing up" Karen ordered Brooke in a motherly tone, as Brooke threw her head back in a child like manner and Lucas sniggered at the fact he'd gotten out of the chores "You can dry" Karen ceased Lucas' laughter, before throwing a cloth in his direction

"Ha!" Brooke stuck her tongue out at the displeasured blonde. Lucas stood for his stool, and followed Brooke through to the kitchen, giving her a quick whip on the back of the legs with the cloth on the way "Ow!" Brooke shrieked in response, before Lucas pushed her into the kitchen "You can wash" Brooke almost ordered as they got to the sink

"Mom said you had to wash" he argued

"Come on, you know the hot water dries my hands out" she whined, her bottom lip peeping out from under the top one

"Don't look at me like that" he pleaded with her, before raising the palm of his hand up to her face and looking away. He'd never been able to resist that cute expression she'd give him every time she wanted something.

"Pweaseeee" she continued to whine like a small child as she took a hold of his hand and tried to make his eyes meet with hers. She knew that way he wouldn't be able to resist. She knew it just as well as he did.

"Fine…" he eventually gave in, as Brooke clapped her hands together.

Somewhere deep down inside her, she wondered if Peyton had this hold on him. If Peyton could get him to do anything she wanted with just one look. But, she had to block those kind of thoughts from her mind. He'd chosen Peyton. He wanted Peyton. And, that was final. It didn't stop her from thinking that she and Lucas had a chance though. She'd still put his last name with hers. She'd still imagine kissing him. Loving him. Marrying him. Maybe one day she would admit her feelings. But, for now she'd do the only thing she was good at. Pretending. 

"Lucas!!" she shrieked, as she felt a single squirt of washing up liquid hit her cheek "Are you freaking kidding me?" she yelled as she began wiping it from her face

"I didn't mean too…" he tried to convince her but knew it was no good. She already had that look that scared him so much. That look she gave him when he knew he'd crossed the line. Except this time it was an accident "I really didn't-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as Brooke cupped her hand in the washing up bowl and threw a handful of water in his face "-mean too" he finished his sentence with his eyes closed as the small droplets of water dripped from his face "Alright, you asked for it" he told her before darting to the washing up bowl and covering her face in bubbles.

Brooke proceeded to squirt him with the washing up liquid, both of them not aware of exactly how much mess they were making. Lucas grabbed Brooke by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder, whilst she yelped and tried to break free from his grasp by punching him the back.

"What the hell is going on back here?" Karen demanded after coming face to face with the mess. Lucas immediately placed Brooke back down on the ground on hearing his mothers voice, whilst Karen just surveyed the state of them both.

Both of them covered in bubbles and washing up liquid. Brooke's hair was scraggly in a way which was still endearing. She could make anything seem endearing. And, Lucas' t-shirt was almost dripping with water. So much so that you could see the form of his torso underneath the cotton. A factor which hadn't gone unnoticed by Brooke

"I guess we know who's locking up this place tonight" she threw the keys into Lucas' hand "I think you remember where the mops are kept" she gave them a overly sweet smile before exiting the kitchen.

Lucas looked at Brooke who was standing a few inches behind him. She always stood behind him when they'd get lectured. He always acted as her barrier "That was _all_ your fault" he told her with a knowing tone

"Oh my god, you _so_ started it" she replied with a serious tone before Lucas began chuckling which caused Brooke to bust out laughing too

Karen sat back down next to Keith, as they both observed the behaviour of the two kids that had never seemed to grow up. They still seemed to act like they did when they were younger. They still engaged in play fighting. They still stayed up all night talking. They still spent hours sniggering at jokes nobody else but those two understood. But, Karen and Keith wouldn't have them any other way. They were thankful that they had such a strong bond. This way they didn't have to worry about them as much. They knew neither of them would ever be alone. They knew no matter what they'd always have each other. And, even though Karen nor Keith had ever admitted it to anyone; they'd always thought it would be Brooke, Lucas would eventually end up marrying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9:30pm and Brooke and Lucas had been cleaning since shutting the Café at 6pm. Actually, Lucas had done most of the cleaning whilst Brooke had read out his starsign from another gossip magazine, told him which clothes match his colouring and advised him to start working out with her again as he was looking a little scrawny. He wouldn't normally take this criticisem from any other girl, but there was something about Brooke and the way she made anything seem cute. To some Brooke Davis was annoyingly lazy, irritatingly honset and overly consumed with her (undeniable) good looks. But to Lucas, she was endearingly lazy, charmingly honest and overly consumed with her good looks to an extent where it was adorable. These things which Brooke herself had referred to as flaws, were; in Lucas' head things that made his best friend so perfect.

Brooke looked down at her newly pedicured toes as she sat on the counter of the Café. Her newly pedicured toes which up until now she hadn't realised were rested on Lucas' lap, who was sat on a chair directly in front of her. She didn't flinch at the thought though. It wasn't uncomfortable. This was how they were. They were touchy feely. And, she wasn't going to change that just because her feelings had changed "You decided who your best man's gonna be yet?" she asked with some curiosity, as Lucas rested his hand which held a coffee mug gently on her ankle

"Not unless you wanna wear a tux for the wedding?" he implied that she would have been his first choice of best man. To him she was best everything.

"I don't think a tux will go well with my Gucci heels" she smiled 

"Then I guess I'll ask Nathan…" he informed Brooke of the obvious choice "Unless he's wearing Gucci heels too" he joked

Peyton then entered the Café and couldn't help but stop in her tracks as she spotted Brooke sat on the counter opposite Lucas, her left leg now rested on his shoulder as he sat on a chair below her level. She had to admit it was always hard seeing the two of them this close. She'd thought that eventually it would get easier to see them laughing at there own private jokes, or whispering in each others ears, or play fighting together but it didn't get any easier. Since her and Lucas had gotten engaged it had only gotten harder "Can I talk to you for a second?" Peyton asked Lucas, and he waited for her to continue "…Alone" she glanced at Brooke

"Oh, yeah, sure…" she jumped down off of the counter, and slipped her shoes back on "I'll see you guys back at the house" she smiled before exiting the Café and leaving them alone

"Whats up?" Lucas asked, putting up odd chairs onto the tables

"I was thinking that maybe we should stay at a hotel until the wedding…" she explained "I mean, its getting a little crowded at your mom's"

"But, me and Brooke always stay at home" he told her bluntly

"Well, its not you and Brooke anymore, its me and you!" she snapped a little and immediately regretted it afterwards

"Peyton, whats this really about?" he asked, whilst stroking the side of her arm softly

She took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead as stress began to take over "It just seems like all you've done since we got here is spend time with Brooke…" she didn't look him in the eye as she spoke "Were getting married in a week Lucas and your not helping by spending all your time gallivanting around with her" she pointed towards the door Brooke had exited from moments earlier

"I'm sorry, its just I'm use to it being just me and Brooke…" he apologised genuinely

She shook her head "It's ok, its me who should be sorry…she's your best friend, your gonna wanna spend time with her" she also offered her apoligies, before Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to his body "Besides, things will be different when were living in LA"

Lucas broke away from the hug and looked dead into her eyes "Living in LA?" he turned her words back around on her in an attempt to get her to eleborate further on the meaning of them

"Yeah…" she told him slowly, with her arms still holding his waist "I…cant, get a…job in New York" she explained what she thought was already obvious "There's tons of writers jobs going in LA, your company can easily trasfer you…" she trailed off after seeing the shock in his face

"What about Brooke?" were the only words Lucas could think of saying

"You'll see her at birthdays and Christmas, and she can visit us and you can visit her" Peyton rationalised with him, but she knew he wasn't really taking in what she was saying "I just thought it was the most logical solution"

Lucas' stomach dropped "I guess" he whispered, not in total agreement but he could see where she was coming from. Not a thought of leaving New York crossed his mind. Not a thought of the trouble of selling his aprtment. Not a thought of what he'd miss about the place ran through his head. All that he could think about was leaving Brooke. How could he leave Brooke?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As always thanks to everyone thats commented so far. I hope you liked this chapter, I'll get the next one up as soon as I can.

Sophia x


	4. Jealousy's A Dangerous Game

**Chapter Four - Jealousy's A Dangerous Game**

Brooke had to admit, Karen's sofa was hardly comfortable but she _had_ accidently let slip that her reason for not wanting to sleep there was because Lucas had done inappropriate things on there with Kelly Henderson during senior year. Unstandably, Lucas had gotten embarrassed at Brooke's revalation to the whole of his family and had insisted she slept on there as punishment. Brooke didn't mind though, it reminded her of when she was a kid and she'd end up sleeping on Karen's sofa for weeks on end. Lucas would always stay up watching movies with her, or he'd watch over her until she'd fall asleep.

Her eyes began to flicker open as the bright sunshine penetrated through the bay window. She yawned before stretching her arms wide in the air "Oh, jesus!!" she shrieked as she spotted Rachel sitting on the end of the sofa, with what looked like a plate of waffles in her hand "You scared the crap out of me" she yelled "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

The last Brooke knew, Rachel was back in New York working with the same fashion company Brooke was an employee of. Brooke had a very different bond with Rachel compared to what she had with the others. To put it lightly, Brooke had Rachel had a love/hate relationship.

"I'm here to mend your broken heart…" the red head informed "Preffereably with a _very_ hot guy" she raised her eyebrows suggestively before biting into her waffle

"How did you kno-"

Brooke was cut off "Karen rang me to invite me to the wedding…bummer, huh?" she didn't seem too concerned about the situation, even though she was the only person that knew Brooke's true feelings for Lucas. Brooke scoffed out in amazement at Rachel's nonchalant behaviour "Ok, where going shopping" Rachel ordered rather than asked

_"What?"_

"I'm taking you to the mall" Rachel ignored Brooke's reluctency, just as she always did

"But, I don't want-" 

She was cut off once more, which was beginning to irritate her "Then what do _you_ wanna do? _Sit here all day and feel sorry for yourself?"_

Brooke narrowed her eyes with anger "No, I just-" she was cut off once more

_"Wanna eat so much ice cream you'll get too fat to fit into your dress for the wedding?"_ she smiled bitchly

"Would you just let me finish my sentences?"

"No, get ready…" she threw Brooke a pair of jeans, ignoring her flustered expression "You'll thank me tomorrow when your lying in bed with some tall, dark stranger" she smirked, before standing up from the sofa and making her way to the door

"What if I cant do it, Rach?" Brooke asked her friend, a lot more calmly "What if I cant move on from him?"

"We go to plan B" Rachel said like it was obvious "We sabotage the wedding" she smiled, before exiting and forcing Brooke to get ready for the day ahead which would no doubt be just as hard as the day before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke admired herself in the mirror of one of the many changing rooms she'd been dragged round that day. Normally she'd enjoy a day out shopping. Normally she could spend hours running round the mall. But, it wasn't _normally_ and what she was feeling definitely wasn't _normal_ either. No matter how much she tried pretending, she couldn't fool herself. She couldn't fool herself into thinking that her heart didn't sink every time she'd see Lucas and Peyton together. She couldn't fool herself into thinking that she was actually happy for her best friend to be getting married. She couldn't fool herself into thinking everything was going to be ok. Because it wasn't all going to be ok.

Brooke reached out of the changing room curtain and dragged Rachel inside "Ok, _exactly_ how is this suppose to make me feel better?" Brooke whispered fiercly

Rachel looked puzzled, before looking down at the gorgeous Louie Vitton dress she had in her hand, and passing it to Brooke "_Here_, I was going to buy it myself, but I guess if your gonna get so angry about it, you can have it…_happy now_" she smiled a fake smile

"I'm not talking about the dress…" Brooke rolled her eyes "I'm talking about her" she pointed outside of the changing room towards where Peyton was stood talking to Haley

"Oh yeah, _right_…she just kinda invited herself…" Rachel explained "But, this could be good"

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest "_How exactly_?" she looked doubtful

"I don't know, posion her mind…tell her what a jerk Lucas is, tell her the marriage wont work…" she told Brooke with no sympathy over what she must be feeling. She then snatched the Louie Vitton dress back out of the brunette's hands, to which Brooke responded with a shocked expression "Are you kidding?…there's no way you'd fit into this" she mocked

"Have you guys finished yet?" Peyton popped her around the curtain "Me and Haley were talking about getting some lunch"

"Am just gonna go pay for this" Rachel winked at Brooke, urging her to take her advice and poison Peyton's mind. The red head then quickly exited the changing room area and made her way to the counter

There was an awkward pause between the two women, as Brooke collected her bags together "Look, Brooke, I know we haven't really had chance to talk properly since me and Lucas announced we were getting married…" the curly blonde explained, as Brooke's stomach sank at the mention of the happy couple "And, I know it must be a little awkward for you to see Lucas engaged-"

Brooke cut Peyton off before she had chance to continue "Why?…why would it be awkward? he's my best friend, I want him to be happy" she answered all in one breath, like she was trying hard to convince Peyton that what she was saying was true. Trying hard to convince _herself_ that what she was saying was true

"I just thought with me and Lucas moving out to LA, you might feel a bit…lonely" she knew what she was doing. She knew that Brooke didn't know about the move to LA. But, what else could she do? She couldn't marry Lucas, knowing how close him and Brooke were. She couldn't be the second woman in her husbands life "And, I know its my fault…I know that he's only agreeing to move because of me…" she turned the knife even harder, but couldn't help but feel guilty as she saw the pain she was causing Brooke

"No…" Brooke shook her head as the tears threatened to fall "He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't leave me"

Brooke felt fear take over her whole body. How could Lucas leave her? After fifteen years of friendship? He couldnt do that. He wouldnt do that. _Would he?_

"Things have changed now, Brooke…" she talked softly "You guys aren't ten years old anymore, you have to get on with your own lives" she continued "Lucas thinks the same way, he's spoken to Nathan and Haley about it too-"

Brooke didn't know what she hated more. The fact that Peyton felt she had the right to talk to Brooke about _her_ friendship with Lucas. A friendship Peyton didn't know anything about. Or that fact that Lucas had kept this a secret from her. That he'd told everyone else about the move before he'd told her "Are you ok?" Peyton patronised the brunette further 

"_Fine_" Brooke said under her breath "Why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged it off like it was nothing, before searching through some clothes on the rack in front of her "Your right anyway, its time me and Lucas got on with our own lives" she didn't know if she meant her words. But, she was too angry to say anything else right now.

"_Brooke Davis?"_ Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see a tall, dark and tanned guy standing before her "It's me…" he told her in a gritty voice "It's me, Felix"

"…Hey" was the only word Brooke managed to muster, given the fact that she'd just found out that the guy she loved would be leaving her in a matter of weeks 

"How you been?" he asked her cheerfully

"Yeah…good" she replied, still a little confused by the large amount of information she'd had to absorb in minutes "You?"

"Great…I just got back from the army a few days ago" he gave her a smile and a nod

"That's so weird, I got back from New York last Friday"

"Yeah, I actually have a confession to make…" he looked coy "I spotted you and Lucas at the airport…" he explained "I've been tryna find you ever since…I looked at that restaurant you use to like on the Riverwalk, errm, that Bar we use to go to in town…and then I came here, I figured on a Saturday afternoon, this would be the only place you'd be" he chuckled slightly but Brooke could sense his awkwardness

"You know, you should have just come to Karen's…" she told him, whilst Peyton listened in on the conversation

"Yeah, I knew you'd be staying there…but I didn't think me showing up and asking for you would exactly please Lucas" he replied, remembering the tension between him and Brooke's best friend. Brooke and Felix had dated for a few months back in High School, and Lucas didn't exactly approve of the relationship. He hated it in fact. He'd always claimed Felix didn't treat Brooke well. He was right though. Brooke knew that. Felix knew that

"I don't actually think he would have cared that much at the moment, he's too busy planning his wedding…" Brooke spoke with a little jealously "Speaking of, this is Peyton…Lucas' fiancé…" she directed Felix's attention to the blonde, who was standing beside her

"Hey…Congratulations" Felix and Peyton greeted each other "So, this may seem a little weird but…seen as though you no longer have bodyguard Scott with you-" he referred to Lucas, who during High School would always be by Brooke's side. He wouldn't let any guy near her. He wouldn't let any guy hurt her "I wondered if you'd maybe wanna go out for dinner, or drinks or both?" he asked, his eyes hopeful

Brooke didn't want to go on a date with the guy that, frankly, was a jerk to her. But, she was starting to think Rachel was right. If she wanted Lucas back she had to play the game. She had to make him feel the way she did. She had to make him jealous "Yeah…" she agreed

"Great…well, can I get your number?" he asked, politely as he pulled out his cell and Brooke recited her number to him "Awesome…I'll call you later, ok?"

"Alright…I'll look forward to it" she lied whilst giving him a sweet smile before he walked away

She knew Lucas would be angry if he found out about her and Felix. She hoped he'd be angry. She hoped that he'd feel the same kind of jealously she felt. The jealously that made your stomach churn. The jealously that made your skin crawl. The jealously that you'd give anything to kill. And, she didn't want to have to put Lucas through that pain. But, she had too. She had to find out if he held the same feelings for her. She had to stop him from leaving her. She couldnt let him leave her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope ya'll liked the new chapter. As always, thanks to all the people who commented on the last chapter. The support for this fic here, and also on othfans has been unbelievable so far, so keep it up guys! lol!

Sophia x


	5. A Feeling I Dont Understand

**Chapter Five - A Feeling I Don't Understand**

Lucas sat beside Peyton at the kitchen table in his mothers house. Both of them sorting through the R.S.V.P's that had been sent over the last few days. They'd invited a huge amount of people, and so far everyone was expected to show. Lucas hadn't found the organising that stressful to date. But, in the next couple of days was when the stress would really kick in. In a couple of days everyone would be flying into Tree Hill in time for the wedding. Everyone including Peyton's father and some other members of her family. Lucas had met Peyton's family before, but always found it a little awkward around them. They weren't the kind of people Lucas would normally associate with. They weren't bad people, they were just a little more upper class than him and his family. They wouldn't spend there time fixing up cars, or having barbecues or watching movies like him and his family. They'd chat over a glass of red, or hold dinner parties, or play water polo. Still, Lucas would welcome them when they'd arrive. And, he'd treat them with respect because that's how he'd been brought up.

Haley entered the kitchen from the hallway and sat down with a coffee next to Lucas at the table "How you guys doing?"

"Good…" Peyton answered as she continued to sort through the invitation replies "We don't have any no shows yet" she smiled

"You both getting nervous yet?" Haley asked with a teasing tone

"Not one bit" Lucas replied instantly before giving Peyton a kiss on the lips and getting up to grab a soda from the fridge

"Well, give it time" Haley laughed

"Hey, where's Brooke at today?" Lucas sat back down and casually draped his arm around Peyton's shoulder "I went to take her breakfast into the living room this morning, and she wasn't there…" he continued

"Wasn't she going shopping for something to wear for her date tonight…" Peyton chipped in

"Brooke's got a date?" Lucas asked, sounding a little more concerned that he'd wanted too

"Yeah, we ran into this guy yesterday at the mall…she knew from high school or something" Peyton told him, half of her attention on what she was saying and half on the invitations "He referred to you as '_bodyguard Scott_'…" she joked without noticing the shock appear on Lucas' face

Lucas looked over at Haley "Felix" he said with gritted teeth "Brooke's going on a date with Felix?" he continued to let the anger build up inside of him. He didn't know what it was he was feeling. Or why he was suddenly so angry with Brooke. He was never angry with her. He'd never had reason to be. And, he didn't now. He just couldn't stand the fact that she'd be going out with Felix. That she'd be getting close to Felix

"What's the big deal…he was kinda cute, he seemed nice…" Peyton stood up and exited the kitchen to grab more of the R.S.V.P's from Lucas' room

"She's not going out with him" he immediately turned his attention to Haley who was sat opposite him with her arms folded on the table

"Lucas, she's twenty-five…" Haley protested "I think she's old enough to make her own mistakes"

"So, _you_ think it's a mistake too?"

"I don't know…" Haley shrugged as she got tangled up in her words "What's the problem?…its one date…she's not going to get her heart broken on one date, Luke"

"Brooke agreed to go with me and pick a wedding ring out for Peyton tonight…" Lucas breathed "She wouldn't cancel on me for just one date…this is more than a date, she likes him doesn't she?" he needed answers. He didn't know why. He just needed more information.

"I don't know…" Haley began to get irritated at Lucas' sudden change in behaviour "Maybe she just forgot about the plans she'd made with you…"

Lucas shook his head and took a big gulp from his soda. He knew Brooke wouldn't have forgotten about the plans she made with him. He knew there was something more. He knew it was more than just one date. But, he couldn't believe she was falling for Felix again. He couldn't believe it because it hurt too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Lucas had tried to calm down. He'd tried to forget about what he'd found out earlier that day. But, when he drove up to his mothers house and spotted Brooke getting out of her car with more than one shopping bag hanging on her shoulder. He knew that whatever was in those bags was to impress Felix. And, suddenly he felt numb in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly that feeling was back. The feeling he didn't understand.

He pulled up on the driveway next to Brooke's car and killed the engine "Hey, were you been?" he tried to stay relaxed, before getting out of his car

"Me and Rachel just went shopping…" Brooke told him bluntly "You wanna help me with my bags" she said before passing him three or four bags which he didn't take and instead looked her dead in the eye 

"I think we need to talk…" he exhaled

Brooke closed her eyes for a second. She didn't know if she could handle the pain of him telling her he was moving to LA. Up until this point she hadn't let herself think about it. She'd just convinced herself into believing that Peyton had gotten it wrong. That Lucas wasn't really leaving her behind. But, now as she watched Lucas' body language become awkward, she knew she'd have to do a hell of a lot of pretending to get through his next words "Yeah, I think we do…"

"Felix isn't good enough for you…" he dropped his shoulders like he was finally able to get it off his chest 

Brooke ran her hand through her long, silky hair and breathed heavily, angry at the fact Lucas had chosen not to tell her about the move to LA "I don't wanna talk about this right now, Luke" she was telling the truth. To begin with she'd wanted to make him jealous. She'd wanted to play the game. But, now she was just exhausted. She was just tired of pretending. She just wanted him to tell her the truth.

"Brooke, its Felix…do you not remember what he was like, what a jackass he was to you?" the blonde protested

Brooke hurriedly collected her bags together and locked up her car "Yes, ok, Lucas, I remember…" she didn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Not when she knew going out with Felix was a mistake. She knew Lucas was right in his words.

"So, then what the hell are you doing going on a date with him?" he became more frustrated in his words, as Brooke began making her way to the house "He's gonna hurt you!" Lucas followed his best friend to the front door

Brooke swiftly turned around and was met with Lucas' disappointed expression just a few inches from her expression of pain "Its been ten years…maybe he's changed"

Lucas' blue eyes surveyed her hazel ones as his frown deepened at why she was acting this way. For a second the answer crossed his mind. For a second he'd thought that maybe she'd found out about his plans to move to LA. Maybe this was punishment for not telling her. But, that idea soon disappeared. He'd thought she would have surely told him if she knew. He didn't know how wrong he was "Maybe he hasn't…" Lucas whispered as his arms hung by his side in defeat.

"I cant be around you when your acting this way" she adjusted the bags on her shoulder before slipping her key into the door

Lucas grasped her arm and softly spun her back around so that they were face to face once more "You were suppose to be coming with me to pick out a wedding ring tonight" he reminded her "Or had you forgotten that?"

Brooke hadn't forgotten. She just hadn't been strong enough to want to help the man she was in love with pick out a wedding ring for his fiancé "Nathan will go with you, he's your best man…" she shrugged but couldn't help but feel guilty

It was like a calm washed over Lucas. Like the frustration was taken out of him as he said "And, you're my _best friend_"

Brooke looked down at the ground "I'm sorry" she apologised before avoiding his gaze and walking into the house, leaving Lucas alone with that feeling he didn't understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, sorry for the long wait and thanks for all the comments on the last chapter, I love each and every one of them. This chapter was kinda short coz the next chapter is gonna be long, and I think you guys are gonna like the next one...the drama is really about to kick off! 

Anyways, please comment!

Soph x


	6. Lost Without You

**Chapter Six - Lost Without You**

Brooke could see his lips moving but she just couldn't seem to focus on what was coming out of his mouth. She had to admit though, Felix wasn't a jerk like he use to be. He _had_ changed. He was now sweet. He was now charming. But, he wasn't Lucas. And, that's the only thought that ran through her head. It was the only thought that ever ran through her head just lately. The thought of Lucas and her. Together.

"Are you ok?" Felix asked after seeing Brooke's distant expression 

"What?" she was broke from her daydream "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…"

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing, its no big deal…" she shrugged it off but still Felix pushed for an answer "…Me and Lucas just had a stupid fight"

Felix nodded "Because you came on a date with me?" he knew the answer before Brooke even had to say

"Yeah…" 

"He thinks I'm gonna hurt you, doesn't he?" Felix didn't know why he was asking, he knew how Brooke and Lucas' disagreement would have gone. He knew Lucas would have complained to Brooke how he wasn't good enough for her

"I guess he's just tryna protect me…"

"Or, control your life…" Felix corrected her with a little venom at the fact, even after ten years, Lucas was still standing in the way of him and Brooke 

"Maybe, we shouldn't do this…" Brooke rose from her seat but Felix grasped her hand gently before she had time to walk away

"When did Lucas start making your decisions? When did he start telling you what you can and cant do?" he looked Brooke in the eyes as she searched for an answer "You know what's funny? I use to think he did all this coz he had the hots for you…" Felix chuckled slightly as Brooke's heart skipped a beat "But the guys getting married in a week and eventually he's gonna leave you behind, Brooke…" he continued not realising how Brooke's heart was breaking "Whats gonna be left for you then, huh? A bunch of relationships that have failed coz he was 'just protecting you'?" 

Brooke breathed out deeply "Your right…" she agreed before sitting back down in her seat "Your totally right" she composed herself before the both of them fell silent. The sound of Brooke's cell ringing then broke them both from the slight awkwardness that they had been feeling. Brooke looked down at the caller I.D. It read 'Luke'.

"That him?" Felix questioned, slipping a fork full of food into his mouth

"Yeah…" she whispered, as Robin Thicke's, Lost Without You continued to ring loudly through her cell speaker. Ironically, she was lost without Lucas. She'd been lost without him since there dissagreement earlier that day. Since then they hadn't spoken to each other. They hadn't even bothered to aknowledge each other. Maybe now he was calling to apologise. Or maybe he was calling to tell her he was moving to LA. Either way she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it. Not when she knew he was lying to her. Not when she knew he was planning on leaving her behind. So, she shut the ringing off. She shut the pain off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Brooke swirled the clear liquid around in the glass with her finger. After they're date, her and Felix had met the others at a bar for drinks. Brooke had thought that her and Lucas would have managed to sort things out by now. But, still they hadn't spoken to each other. They hadn't looked at each other. They hadn't even wanted to be around each other. It was breaking both of they're hearts to be like this. To see the others pain. But, they both had they're reasons. Reasons which revolved mostly around jealously.

Rachel sat down on the stool beside Brooke "Ok, you totally suck at this game playing stuff" she told Brooke before ordering herself a drink

"Its not a game, Rach"

"It is a game…and your failing miserably" the red head replied instantaneously "Your suppose to be over there making out with Felix under Lucas' nose, not over here throwing your own personal pity party" she huffed before taking a swig from the glass the bartender had just placed in front of her

"I'm done with trying to make Lucas jealous, ok?…" she took a deep breath before continuing "Its over, he's in love with Peyton"

"I guess you cant win 'em all" Rachel shrugged before downing her drink and ordering another "I didn't see what was so special about him anyway"

"Except the fact that he's the only guy that's ever understood me? the only one that's ever been there for me? the only one that I've ever loved?" Brooke scoffed, recalling many times she'd thought she couldn't go on and Lucas had pulled her back up "It doesn't matter now anyway, he's leaving for LA after the wedding"

Rachel looked a little shocked at Brooke's revelation before downing another drink "Well, maybe that's a good thing, maybe this way you can finally get over Lucas?" she began to show some sympathy for her friend

Brooke nodded along before coming to the realisation that maybe she didn't want to get over Lucas "I don't think I want too…" she whispered "Even if I could…I mean he's always been there, he's always been the only constant thing in my life"

"Then maybe your confusing the strong feelings of friendship for love…"

"I'm in love with him" she nodded. She'd never been more sure of anything in her life "I just couldn't admit it before"

"How do you know that?…how can you be so sure of something like that?" Rachel questioned

Brooke looked down into the now empty glass sat on the bar in front of her "My parents…weren't exactly parents when I was young…I'd spend my nights sat up in my room with my hands pressed against my ears, and my eyes closed so tight…" Brooke didn't look up from her glass as she spoke for the first time of her parents "But, no matter how much I tried to block it out, I couldn't…" her eyes didn't shift as she continued "My dad would come home drunk, whilst my mom would throw out whatever guy she'd been sleeping with that day and they'd just…_scream_. She'd throw things at him, he'd hit her"

"I'm sorry…that must have been so scary" Rachel, for the first time in a long while, empathised with Brooke

"It was worse when things would go quiet…the silence was when your mind would wonder…it was then I'd think the worse had happened…and that's when I'd see him" she smiled warmly to herself "That's when I'd see Lucas standing on my balcony, dressed in his Power Rangers pyjamas…" she chuckled slightly as she reminisced "He wouldn't say a word, he'd just sit on the floor beside me, lean his head against mine and tell me everything was gonna be ok…" Brooke turned to Rachel for the first time since she'd started talking about her parents "We were _eleven years old_, Rach, but Lucas understood exactly how I was feeling, ya know?"

"Why didn't you just leave?" Rachel asked, all of her attention now focused on Brooke

"I was too afraid…but one day I fought back" she confessed

"What happened?"

"My dad pushed me up against the wall, threatened to kill me…but I got away, ran to my room and hit Luke's speed dial…" she shortened the story down to bear essentials as to not upset herself anymore than she was doing already "He came round straight away, told my dad how it was, got punched for it and then packed my bag and demanded that I go live at his house…I've never looked back since"

"What happened to your parents?" 

"Well, they didn't lose sleep over not having me at home anymore…" she joked a little "They moved away…sometimes they come back to see they're friends, and make sure the house is ok, but I never speak to them…"

"So, that's why you've lived at Karen's all this time?" Rachel thought out loud, as Brooke nodded in answer "You need to make him realise he's in love with _you_, and not that blonde, _clearly insane_, bitch over there…" Rachel insisted without a second thought as Brooke was a little taken back by her friends sudden change in attitude "Look, I know you don't wanna purposely try and make Lucas jealous, but it could be the only way he's gonna realise who he wants…you need to make him feel the way you do, Brooke…" she explained excitedly "Just trust me on this, ok? You need to make him jealous"

Brooke wasn't sure if Rachel was right. Or if she should trust her. But, she knew she'd do anything to have Lucas feel the same way as her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas watched as Brooke grinded her hips up against Felix's body. He gritted his teeth as Felix whispered something, most likely to be crude, into his best friends ear. He felt a fire rage through his body as Felix's hands snaked around the brunette's waist. And, it felt as though his head was going to explode as Brooke's lips locked with Felix's. There tongue's most likely about to explore each others mouths. He couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"I'm going to the bar!" Lucas didn't bother to wait for a reply from his friends who were gathered around him before walking over to where Haley was ordering drinks

"Hey…" she greeted him, as she took a sip from a glass of white wine

"Why did she have to bring Felix?" Lucas folded his arms over the bar and looked straight ahead at the wall of alcohol. The wall of alcohol that he could easily consume all of, with the mood he was in.

"She's just been on a date with him, what did you expect her to do?…ditch him and then come and have drinks with her friends?" Haley scoffed, before handing a couple of drinks to Lucas to carry to the table

"Well, maybe she _should_ have a few drinks with us, instead of spending all her time grinding up against that jerk?" Lucas nodded in Felix's direction whilst following Haley through the crowds

"Or _maybe_ you _should_ spend more time with your future wife instead of worrying about Brooke?" Haley replied wittedly before reaching the table and handing Peyton, Nathan and Rachel there drinks as Lucas followed closely behind

Felix and Brooke then stumbled to the table, both of them in fits of giggles "You definitely havnt forgotten how to dance, Davis" Felix told Brooke loud enough for the whole group to hear "You want a drink, babe?" he asked her, his hand rested on the small of her back

"I think she's had enough" Lucas spoke with authority, like he was in charge of Brooke's actions, or that it was his duty to look after her

"_Excuse me?"_ Brooke folded her arms across her tiny waist and waited for Lucas to elaborate

Lucas looked around at the others before moving his head in close to Brooke's "Look, I don't want him getting you wasted and taking advantage of you, ok?" he told his best friend quietly so that the others weren't able to hear his words. The pair hadn't spoken since this morning and even though Brooke loved the fact that he was trying to look out for her, she still couldn't forgive him for lying to her. She still couldn't forget his plans to leave her

"So, this is your way of protecting me?" Brooke snapped back a lot louder and fiercier than he'd spoken to her

"Yeah…" Lucas shrugged, his body facing hers and providing a barricade between Brooke and Felix

"Don't you think you should be protecting your fiance?" the aggravated brunette pointed towards Peyton who was beginning to look uncomfortable

"I'm always gonna protect you Brooke"

"Well, I don't need protecting, Lucas. I'm a big girl now…" she told him with a wicked smile "If I want to get wasted, I will…and if I want to date Felix, I'll do that too…come on" she barged past Lucas and grabbed Felix's hand. She then began making her way back to the dance floor

"I cant believe you'd pick him over our friendship!" Lucas yelled after her, whilst the others looked on

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and turned back round to face Lucas "Well, it doesn't really matter anymore coz our friendship is over!" she yelled right back at him, not able to contain her anger, her fear, her jealousy any longer "Your taking our friendship and your moving to LA!!" she screamed, with tears escaping her eyes

Lucas felt his heart tear in two as his best friend broke down before his eyes. He didn't know how she'd found out, but seeing her hurt, he immediately regretted not telling her "Brooke, I was going to-"

"_Tell me?!…"_ she finished his sentence for him "Was you planning on doing that before of after you told Nathan, Haley, your mom, Keith and just about everyone else in your life!" her tears became faster. The hurt became stronger. Lucas needed to make it stop. He needed to stop her hurting. To stop her crying. But, he didn't know how. For the first time since he met her, he didn't know how to handle her emotion. He slowly made his way towards her. He clasped her hand in his. He needed to feel her touch. He needed for her to know he was there for her. But, she instantly pulled away, rejecting him "I just cant believe that after all weve been through, this is how you wanna leave things between us…" Brooke shook her head in defeat as Lucas hung his in shame "I feel like I don't even know you anymore…and after this, I'm not even sure I wanna know you at all" she told him more calmly as exhaustion took over. And, then without letting her eyes lock with his, without taking another glance back, she fleed from the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so I hope that chapter was up to scratch because I wrote it pretty fast and I really hope it didnt dissapoint. I'm working on another fic as well right now, but it has a TOTALLY different premise to this or any other BL fic I've wrote before, or read before and I'm really excited for you guys to read it when I eventually get the first few chapters wrote. Anyways, thanks to EVERYONE that commented last chapter, please tell me what you think to this one.

Soph x


	7. Broken Beauty

**Chapter Seven - Broken Beauty**

Lucas stood alone in the street as it poured down with rain. His eyes fixed on Brooke as she stood on the balcony of her childhood home, getting increasingly frustrated as she tried her best to open the door that lead into her old room. As kids, Lucas would always be climbing up onto Brooke's balcony during the night. He'd keep her company when she was lonely. Or be there to protect her when her parents were arguing. He knew better than anyone else how hard it was opening that door. He knew Brooke wouldn't want to talk to him right now. He knew she probably wouldn't even want to be around him right now. But, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone when she was upset. He couldn't bear the thought of having her hate him.

Lucas proceeded to climb up the trellace on the side of the house. When he eventually swung his body over the top of the balcony, Brooke shrieked out in surprise "Oh, jesus!" she yelled before immediately composing herself "Lucas, I _really_ don't wanna be around you right now" she told him before running a hand through her soaking wet hair

Lucas ignored her words "You think I didn't tell you about the move coz you don't mean as much to me as everyone else?!" he shouted over the heavy sound of the raindrops

"It sure as hell looks that way!" she didn't give him her full attention as she still grapled with the doors

"Well your wrong!" Lucas' words became more passionate, more intense with every second that passed "Its because you mean _more_ to me!!" he grasped her body with both hands and turned her to face him "Its just too…_damn_ hard, Brooke" he looked directly into her eyes, as many water droplets fell from his face

Brooke took a moment to calm herself down "Whats so hard about talking to me, Luke?" her shoulders dropped "When have you _ever_ not been able to talk to me?" she slammed the palm of her hand against the wet cotton that covered his chest in want of an answer. In need of an answer.

"Your right, ok? I should have told you"

"Yeah, _damn_ right you should have done…" she began to feel the anger build inside of her again, before ratling the doors fiercly in annoyance "What the hell is wrong with these doors?" she shrieked, before Lucas inched passed her and jolted the door to the right a little before giving it a quick kick at the bottom and opening it up. He'd never forgotten the nack of how to open the door. He'd never been able to forget it with the amount of times he'd sneaked round to her house in the early hours of the morning. Brooke looked at him for a second before shaking her head and walking into her old room. Had her parents been in, she could have just used the front door. _Actually_, had her parents been in, she probably wouldn't have even bothered to go to the house at all.

Lucas followed her in and shut the door behind him "Please don't be mad with me, Brooke" he begged as she grabbed herself a towel from the cupboard

"What do you expect me to be?…_happy_?" she answered sarcastically, before prising off her top which had become tighter to her chest in the rain "Your leaving!" she continued to shriek as Lucas stood fixed in one place, almost lost in the darkness of Brooke's old room "Your leaving me behind, Luke. And, you weren't even truthful with me, instead I had to hear it from your _fiance_" she didn't let him get a word in as she wrapped the fluffy towel around her bare shoulders in search of some warmth and comfort. The same kind of warmth and comfort Lucas would always provide her with "I could never, _ever_ leave you behind…" she dug the tip of her finger into his chest forcefully as she tried to make him see her pain. Feel her pain "How can you leave me, Luke?…you cant" tears now began escaping her eyes, before Lucas widened his arms and tried to envelope her in a hug but she pushed him away "You cant leave me, Lucas" he attempted to comfort her once again, and this time she didn't bother fighting it "You cant" She was too tired to fight him off. She was too tired to be alone. She needed him. She needed him now more than ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas surveyed the broken beauty sat beside him. Her eyes still watery from the tears she'd cried, and her face still showing a tinge of dissapoinment at how he could ever dream of leaving her. She'd calmed down now. But, somehow the silence made Lucas feel more guilty. Now she wasn't angry. She wasn't screaming at him, or demanding answers as tears rolled down her soft skin as what had been the case just an hour ago. Now she was just _hurt_.

A million times Lucas and Brooke had sat on the floor at the end of Brooke's old bed as her parents would scream at each other downstairs. A million times Lucas had sat with his arms wrapped around her so tight just to make her feel safe. A million times he'd rescued her from everything, from all of it. But, this had to be the hardest time of all because he didn't know if he had the right to keep her safe. Now it was him that had caused her pain. So, he just watched her as she sat beside him, her knees wrapped up in her chest and her hands running back and fourth through her damp brunette hair. He didn't know how to make things better but he'd never stop trying. Not when it came to Brooke.

"I'm sorry" he whispered through the darkness that surrounded the two best friends "I'm sorry that it all came out this way, Brooke" he waited on her answer but didn't get one "It was just, Peyton assumed I'd be moving out to LA…she cant get work in New York, and I can where she lives…" he continued to explain as Brooke's eyes didn't shift from the empty space in front of her "I guess she just figured it'd be the easiest solution"

A huge silence passed as Brooke eventually turned to face Lucas "And, is it?" she asked "_The easiest solution_?" her hazel eyes were waiting

"There's nothing easy about leaving you" he held her gaze for what seemed like a lifetime, before resting his head in the palm of his hand and rubbing his brow in frustration "I mean, how can I possibly do that?"

There was an immense struggle inside Brooke as she searched for the strength to ask her next question "Are you in love with Peyton?" her voice dropped and Lucas' nod of yes was enough to break her heart once more "Then you can do anything she asks of you" she told him, certain that she herself would do anything Lucas asked of her because of the simple fact she's in love with him

"But, what am I gonna have left if I leave?" he wasn't sure if he wanted Brooke to answer his questions or not, but knew she was going to as her eyes didn't leave his

"You'll have a wife, and a marriage, and a whole new family" she felt that familiar lump form in her throat at the mention of Lucas' life without her in it

Lucas hesitantly cupped his hand over Brooke's knee, and dipped his head so that it was in line with hers "But, I still don't get to have you"

She rested her hand on top of his "I didn't think you'd want me after the things I said to you tonight"

Lucas shook his head "You had every right to say what you said. I should have been honest with you, I just thought if I could put off telling you, then I could put off moving…" he explained, his eyes leaving hers for just a second "And, when I saw you with Felix, I just…flipped out. I don't know what it was, I don't know…it was like…like I was-"

"-_Jealous_?" Brooke cut in

"Crazy jealous" he answered immediately, her eyes drawing him in

Brooke took a deep breath before turning her attention back to the empty space in front of her "I was too…when I found out you were marrying Peyton" she confessed, and prayed that the next words to come out of Lucas' mouth would be his confession of his true feelings for her

"I guess its just hard seeing someone you've become so close with, get close to someone else…it makes you do stupid things" he told her the only explination he could. The only explination in his mind for they're jealousy

The anticipation in Brooke's eyes died, as she realised that he didn't feel the same way. If he would have felt the same way, he would have surely have told her right there and then "Yeah…" she whispered under her breath, as her eyes began to burn with tears

He breathed out heavily before wrapping his arm around Brooke and pulling her in close to his body "Things were so much simplier when it was just you and me" he told her as she rested her head against his

"…But, its not…and it never will be again"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cant move to LA"

"_What_?" Peyton answered. Somewhere deep down inside her she knew that Brooke would convince Lucas not to move. She knew that Lucas was hurt at the fact he'd caused Brooke pain. But, not as hurt as she was after her husband to be hadnt even bothered to call her all last night because he was too busy sorting things with Brooke

"I'm sorry, I just cant do it…" he didn't look her in the eyes. Not once "Brooke needs me"

"And, what about what you _need_?" Peyton began to get agitated at the fact that, yet again, he'd put his best friend before her

Lucas fell silent before saying "I need her too"

The curly blonde exhaled hugely, before pacing Lucas' old bedroom "I cant be the second woman in your life, Lucas"

"Your not…" he tried to convince her "Your not" he tried to convince himself

"Then why wont you move out to LA?…the only thing that's stopping you is her…so if I'm more important, why cant you just do that for me?" she pleaded

"Because she's been the biggest part of my life since I was _ten years old_…" he smiled warmly to himself "For fifteen years we've been inseparable…we've spent every single day together…" he tried to make her understand how hard it was to leave that behind "How can you ask me to forget about that?"

"I'm not asking you to forget that…" she shook her head and still persisted to pace the room "I just don't understand what the big deal is…you'll see her at birthdays, and Christmas's and she'll visit you, and you'll visit h-"

"-Its not enough" Lucas cut in

"Then maybe _I'm_ not enough" she looked down at the ground as she voiced the words that had been on her mind since arriving in Tree Hill

"Your more than enough…Peyton" he began stroking the side of her cheek as he looked into her eyes "Its just me and Brooke have been through so much together…stuff that you cant even begin to understand, and I know sometimes you feel left out…I know because that's how me and her have dealt with things, together we've shut the world out…" he took her hands in his "I'm just not _use_ to having anyone else but her in my life…but that doesn't mean that I don't _want_ anyone else in my life" he explained "I wish I could do what you ask of me Peyton, but I cant…" he shook his head "I cant move to LA, I cant leave Brooke, and I hate myself for ever thinking that I could"

Peyton shut her eyes and dropped her head "I guess we can make this work…" she replied reluctantly 

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, I'll get a job in New York…I'll have to start at a whole new company, but I guess there's no other solution"

"Thankyou" he took her head in his hands and kissed her

"Ok…" she checked her watch "I gotta go get my dad from the airport and get him to a hotel…" she began collecting her stuff together "You wanna come?"

"Yeah…" Lucas answered with a little awkwardness "I just gotta go get my cell…" he told her

"Ok, I'll wait outside" she told him before exiting through the door that led outside

"Auntie Brookie, what are you doing?" Lucas heard Lilly's voice from outside his bedroom door. The bedroom door that had been closed during his conversation with Peyton

"Shhh…" he heard Brooke whisper back "I'm just cleaning the door…" her excuses didn't wash with little Lilly

"No your not, your being nosy again…" Lilly responded

Lucas chuckled to himself as he listened to the words exchanged between the two. He could just picture Brooke stood on her toes on the other side of the door, her ear pressed firmly against the wood, and her expression one of deep thought as she listened in on his business. In one swift movement he opened the door, and there she was; Brooke Davis, just as he'd pictured her

"Hey you…" she smiled sweetly at him, trying hard to hide her embrassment that she'd been caught eavesdropping "I was just-"

"-_Cleaning the door_?" Lucas receited her earlier excuse

"Yeah…" Brooke said under her breath "So, does this mean your staying in New York?" she asked, hope filling her hazel/green eyes

"Like I could ever leave you" he smiled before she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck

"Good, coz I'd never want you too" she told him, as Lilly cheered with happiness

"Ok, well, I gotta go with Peyton to get her dad from the airport…" he explained after Brooke had finally prised herself from his body "Let's spend the whole day together tomorrow, just you and me" he told Brooke, and suddenly it hit her. Tommorow is the last day before the wedding. Tommorow is her last chance to admit her feelings.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she answered with a whisper, desperately trying to figure out how she was going to tell him in her head

"I'll see you girls later…" he smirked before grabbing his cell from the table and planting a kiss on both Brooke and Lilly's foreheads. He then exited the house, leaving Brooke with only one thought; how she was ever going to tell Lucas she was in love with him just a day before his wedding? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The support for this fic has been AMAZING! I think its been better received than any of my other stuff, and I guess thats why the updates are more frequent coz I'm really enjoying writing this for you guys...Anyways, please keep the comments coming...I'm putting finishing touches on the next chapter, and I think its my fave so far, so look out for that in a few days.

Sophia x


	8. The Moment Just Passes You By

**Chapter Eight - The Moment Just Passes You By**

Brooke couldn't contain her laughter as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, and playfully pinched on her hips as he attempted to get her to drop the orange basketball she held tightly in her hands.  
The Rivercourt was the place they'd spend most of their childhood; here, and Brooke's choice of the mall. Lucas was always trying to teach, an _uninterested_ Brooke, how to play ball. And, she'd always teach him which shoes went well with which pants. Either way, they'd always be together. And, that's all that mattered today. That, and how Brooke was going to admit her true feelings.

Brooke wriggled out of Lucas' grasp before making a bee line for the hoop. Giggling, she shot for the net and cheered loudly as it swished though the metal hoop "Yess!" she shrieked, flinging her arms above her head and sticking her tounge out at Lucas

The blonde chuckled lightly to himself before jogging to get the ball. He loved Brooke's energy. The way the smallest thing could excite her. The way she always looked on the bright side. The way he was powerless whenever he was around her "Alright, I think that's thirty-two points to me, and just three for you…" he reminded her of the scores as he made his way across the court

"_Three_?" Brooke frowned at her best friend "I thought we agreed that my shots were _twenty-three_ pointers because I look _cute_?…" she stretched out her bottom lip and gave him that look that he adored so much

"No, I think you'll find that you were the only one that agreed to that" he smiled, before sitting down on the benches and spinning the ball on the tip of his finger

Brooke made her way over to where he was sitting, took a swig from her bottle of water and sat down next to him "When was the last time we did this?" she asked, squinting a little through the bright sunshine

"_The last time you scored a basket_?…I think it was 1994" he replied with much sarcasm, to which Brooke responded to with a jab to the stomach

"_Oh_, just coz I'm kicking your ass" she retorted "And, I don't mean that…I mean the last time we came down to the Rivercourt together?"

"It was probably sometime before my mom banned us from playing ball after you threw your big fat granny elbow in my face…and gave me a black eye" he replied all in one breath

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to get violent if you weren't such a _ball_ hogger" she snatched the ball from him before bouncing it on the tarmac, and narrowing her hazel eyes toward the net

"You know, its no wonder you can barely score a basket…" he began to mock with a grin as Brooke span around on her ever-so expensive Gucci heel to face the basket "Those heels are like six inches hi-" Lucas' teasing was cut short as Brooke's shot swished through the net. The brunette then turned, and offered her best friend a satisfied look "Do you ever get tired of living with that kind of perfection everyday?" he joked

"Nah, I'm use to it" she replied with a cheeky grin before seating herself back down beside Lucas, who was chuckling lightly at Brooke's response

Brooke then proceeded to drink from Lucas' water bottle, whilst all he could do was watch her, all the while wondering if his marriage to Peyton would change things between them? If him marrying Peyton meant that they wouldn't be as close? "Its strange knowing this could be our last time, alone, together…" he told her softly as she turned to face him "Kinda scary, isn't it?"

"…Terrifying" she replied bluntly, as a light breeze swept her hair across her face

Lucas turned away, and exhaled loudly before looking her dead in the eye once more "I wont lose you, will I?"

"Its not possible" she answered in the only way she could. She knew her and Lucas could never be strangers. But, she also knew that they'd never be the same again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The gentle sound of the waves washing up against the shore was the only sound that could be heard as the two friends sat side by side on the beach. Many times they'd done this. Many times they'd looked out into the sea. Many times they'd searched for some clarity in the stilness of the water. They'd searched for some answers in the never ending quilt of blue. But, today no clarity could be found. No answers were there. Not, in Brooke's mind anyway. Was she to admit her feelings to Lucas and risk ruining his wedding? Or was she to keep her feelings to herself and risk ruining her life? One day was all she had to make the decision.

"Me and Peyton don't have a spot…" he said just loud enough for Brooke to hear "You know, a place we go together to talk? a place we'll always find each other at when things get too tough?" he explained "Do you think that's a bad sign?"

"I, I don't know" Brooke stuttered, thinking that Lucas was having second thoughts about the wedding. _Wishing_ he was having second thoughts

"Remember those nights we'd just sit out here, on the beach, until the sun went down? We'd talk about anything, and everything…" he kept his focus on the sparkling sea in front as Brooke failed to take her eyes off of him "About life, about memories…" he smiled warmly to himself as he recalled the many conversations he and Brooke had. Meaningless as they seemed at the time, they held so much meaning now "You know, Peyton thinks were too close…you and me"

"And, what do you think?" she asked with a relaxed tone, but really she was screaming out for answers

"It sounds kinda strange to say it this way, but you've always sort of been…the woman in my life…" he told her with eye contact "I wouldn't change that for the world" he smiled "You'll look after her tonight, wont you?" he spoke of Peyton, at what would be her hen night "I mean, you wont let her make out with any strippers or anything?" he chuckled slightly 

"Of course not" she replied "Besides I don't think Peyton's the 'making out with strippers' type…" she told Lucas in the whisper-voice he'd become so fond of "I'm actually surprised she's having a hen night at all…she's not exactly risqué" she joked. Not with venom. Or with distaste of Peyton's character. But, just with pure fact. Peyton wasn't exactly one to let her inhibitions go. She wasn't one to takes risks. Or act out of the norm. She was sweetly innocent. She was the opposite of Brooke. But, the same as Lucas.

Lucas chuckled along to Brooke's words "You know, at the start of our relationship I thought that kind of innocence, that kind of perfection would get annoying…but it just became endearing"

"Really?" she questioned with a little doubt

"Yeah…its like, every morning, as soon as I'm out of bed, she'll make it up right away…" Brooke tried her best to avoid any eye contact with Lucas, as she thought of how she'd never, ever make her bed back in New York. How Lucas would always end up making it for her "And, she'll spend hours making up lunch for me…and she'll tell me she loves me like sixty times a day" he grinned as the pitt of Brooke's stomach began to ache with jealously. Ache with pain. Ache with love for the man she couldn't have "Oh, yeah, I forgot, you hate all that yucky love stuff" he joked, seeing her uncomfortable expression. Little did he know that it wasn't love in general that made her uncomfortable, but just the love he had for someone other than her

"I don't _hate yucky love stuff_" she protested

"But, in our relationships, with other people you never used the word love a lot, I didn't either…" he turned his attention back out to the sea, which was glimmering with the last of the rays coming from the sun "Peyton says, if you love someone you say it, right there, out loud…" he became more passionate with every word as Brooke's hazel eyes locked with his blue ones. Her whole body going into overdrive. Her whole mind and soul frantically trying to gather the words to admit her feelings. Right there. Out loud. Just like he'd said "Or the moment just-" A huge cloud appeared overhead, darkening the beach. Darkening her belief that he was ever going to feel the same way but it was now or never. This was her moment. And she couldn't let it pass by. She closed her eyes. Then opened them. Utterly lost in his "-The moment just passes you by" he finished his sentence as the cloud passed. And, so did the moment. She'd blown it. She'd been too afraid of rejection. Too afraid or ruining her best friends happiness. Too afraid to admit the truth "Thankyou Brooke…"

"For what?" she asked, tears burning deep in her eyes

"For always being there for me, even when you don't understand it" he told her genuinely

"That's what friends are for" she managed to say before he pulled her into a hug. She leant her head gently on his shoulder, and with all the fight left in her she tried to keep the tears from descending. But, she wasn't even strong enough to do that. Eventually a few beads of salt water began escaping her eyes and she wiped them away almost as quickly as they had fallen. Trying her hardest to forget about what she was feeling. Trying her hardest to bury her feelings as deep as they would go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hardly the most entertaining hen night, but it was what Peyton and the rest of her, ever-so preppy family had chosen. Brooke would rather have done a pub crawl, or pole dancing lessons, or even watched a stripper get his kit off. But, instead she'd had to settle with a quiet bar on the outskirts of town. There was hardly anyone there apart from they're hen night group but still they'd all managed to have a good time so far. All except for Brooke. She'd been necking drinks ever since they'd arrived four hours ago. She'd always been one to think that drink solved everything. That drinking alcohol would ease the pain. But, it only made things worse and Brooke Davis would always find that out the hard way.

"Can I get another in there, please?" Brooke shakily held her glass out for the bartender to fill

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Peyton appeared beside her at the bar, as Brooke proceeded to down the clear liquid, and winced as it burnt her throat

"Well, _someone_ should get wasted at this thing…and we all know _your_ not gonna do that" she slurred uncontrollably

"Whats wrong, Brooke?" Peyton asked with genuine concern as to why the brunette had been acting strange ever since she'd come back from her day out with Lucas

"For fifteen years he adored _me_" she waved her glass around in the air, as she attempted to stand up but instantly lost her balance and fell up against the side of the bar "_Lucas_ adored _me_" she repeated

"And, he still does" as hard as it was for Peyton to say, she still did because it was the truth

Brooke scoffed out loudly "Nope, now he has you…" she pointed at her "Blonde…skinny…and _just perfect_" she didn't speak with agression but with a little sadness. She knew Peyton was perfect for him. But, that didn't make it easy for her to realise that she wasn't

"As apposed to brunette…skinny…and _just perfect_?" she joked back, surveying Brooke's now limp frame

"I'm not perfect…" she shook her head as she tried her best to balance herself on the stool at the bar

"You _are_ in Lucas' head" Peyton told her softly "I always wondered how I was ever going to compare to his precious Brooke, or even if I ever could…but the answers clear-" she explained as Brooke tried to process the blonde's words in her fuzzy head "He's got you on a pedastool and me in his arms" she continued with an innocent tone, like she was genuine in her words "We don't have to compete, Brooke. We both win, he loves you, and he's in love with me" she shrugged, politely as Brooke got up off the stool and stumbled across the room. She couldn't listen to Peyton any longer. They _both_ didn't win. Not in her head. In her head _Peyton_ won. She got to marry him. She got to kiss him. To hold him. To love him.

Brooke collapsed down into one of the booths that Rachel and Haley were sat in "Whoa, someones had too much to drink" Haley mocked, wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulder

"Why does everyone keep saying that…I've only had as much as you guys…" Brooke told them, her eyes glazed over

"_Still_…maybe you should think about calling it a night?" Haley reasoned, knowing full well that her nor Rachel had drank even half the amount of what Brooke had

"What are you talking about?…the nights only just begun" Rachel directed her words at Haley before taking Brooke's hand and pulling her up to go to the dance floor, but the loud crashing of glass hitting the floor broke Rachel from her stride "Or maybe I should just call you a cab" Rachel corrected herself, as she looked down at the two empty bottles Brooke had just knocked over in her drunken state

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was silent when she entered through the back door. It was so peaceful. So calm. But, if anyone could destroy that atmosphere it was Brooke Davis. Karen had warned her not to come back to the house drunk. She'd demanded that Brooke return earlier than 1:30am, as she'd have to be up early for the wedding and Karen knew better than anyone that Brooke wasn't a morning person. But, now as the brunette narrowed her glazed over eyes at the clock on the cooker, she could just barely make out the green flashing digits that read 3:40am. She turned to the door she'd just shut behind her, and tried desperately to get her key in the hole to lock it. Something that wasn't easy with her head spinning and her vision blurry. And, that's when the kitchen she was stood in lit up.

Brooke knew exactly who would be standing behind her. She'd been in this postion many times before "Karen" she said before she'd even seen her face. She then turned around, and stood as still as she could. Acted as sober as she could.

"How much have you had to drink?" Karen spoke with a motherly tone, as she stood, arms folded in the doorway of the kitchen

"Not much…" Brooke slurred, and Karen could tell that she was lying

"Were are the others?" Karen continued to question. The plan had been that all of the women were to stay at Karen's tonight, whilst all of the guys were staying at Nathan and Haley's

"They're, er, they're still at the bar, celebrating the 'hen night'" Brooke air quoted hen night with her fingers "If you can call it that, there wasn't even any stripp-" she trailed off as she realised what she was saying and who she was saying it too "And, all Peyton wants to do is talk about her and Lucas, and how _fantastically_ happy they are together" Brooke flopped down into the chair that stood next to the kitchen table and hung her head in her hands "I'm just the fool that has to keep pretending over and over again" she continued to talk in a drunkenly manner, not really thinking of what she was saying

"Your not a fool, Brooke" Karen placed her hand over Brooke's "Your just in love"

Brooke's head snapped up, and her eyes widened in a burlesque of confusion "How, how, did you-" she stuttered, trying harder to think clearly. Trying harder to see through the fuzz of vodka in her head "I don't understand how you-"

"Brooke, your virtually a daughter to me…do you think that I cant see when your hurting? Do you think those drawn out gazes, and that giddy behaviour goes unnoticed?" she whispered as to not wake the others up "I can see when your in love"

Brooke didn't know what to say. She'd had no idea that anyone knew. Anyone except Rachel. She'd always thought she'd hidden it so well "If _you_ can see it, why cant _Lucas_?" 

Karen sighed and looked up at the woman that she'd become closer to than anyone else "He can see it, he just doesn't want to admit it"

"But, why?, why cant he just love me like I love him, Karen?" Brooke spoke with desperation. Desperation for Lucas to love her

"He does…deep down inside…he does" Karen replied frankly "He's just afraid"

"Well, its over now anyway" Brooke shook off her sadness and stood from her chair before filling a glass with water "He's getting married tomorrow. I've had my chance to tell him how I feel, and I blew it" she took a sip from the glass "I cant break up his wedding. He's marrying Peyton, he wants to be with Peyton, he loves Peyton" she tried hard to come to terms with the fact it wasn't her Lucas had chosen

"I don't think you really believe that…" she now stood in front of Brooke "And, somewhere in his heart, I don't think Lucas believes it either"

Brooke drew a huge breath and ran her fingers through her long, silky hair. She didn't know if Karen was right. But, one thing she did know was that Karen had never been wrong before "What am I supose to do, Karen?" she asked, helplessly

"You get up tomorrow…_morning_, preferably" she chuckled a little, knowing Brooke hardly ever woke up before noon "You put on that beautiful dress, and you go sit in that church"

"But-"

Karen cut Brooke off before she could say another word "-You leave the rest to Lucas…he'll come through for you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"When has my boy ever let you down before?" she shrugged "Have some faith" she told Brooke with much hope before giving her a quick hug, and a wink and exiting the kitchen. Brooke stood leant against the worktop, all of her hopes, all of her dreams resting on Lucas. All of her future, all of her wishes, all of her love in the palm of her best friends hand. It was all up to him. Could he ever love her like she loves him? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long delay guys. Its been hectic with all my family planning our next holiday which is in six weeks, and hald of us dont even have passports, which isnt a good thing when theres like twenty people going lol. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. There's only another two or three to go, so I need your comments now more than ever so I can give it the best ending possible.

Please tell me what you think.

Soph x


	9. One Last Chance

**Chapter Nine - One Last Chance**

Brooke stared down into her coffee. The swirling of the black liquid occupying all of her attention. She couldn't bear to get dressed like the others. She couldn't bear to do it because that way it would be real. That way she'd be giving up any hope of Lucas putting an end to the lavish ceremony. She couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to her best friend and what he'd be doing over at Haley and Nathan's right now. If he'd be talking to the other guys about how excited he was. Or if he'd be sat at the kitchen table, still dressed in what he'd gone to bed in, like her. Either way she couldn't manage to convince herself that he'd be having second thoughts about marrying Peyton. Either way she had to try and let go. It was like she was in a dormant state. Like the chaos going on around her wasn't happening. Like she couldn't hear the excitement of Peyton and her cousins in the other room. Like she couldn't see Karen and Haley rushing around, ensuring everything was on schedule. Just like she didn't see Rachel sit down in the chair opposite.

"So, I'm guessing you've given up then?" the red head didn't make an effort to speak quietly for the benefit of Brooke's alcohol induced headache

Brooke ran her hands through her silky brunette hair before looking back up at Rachel "_Why_? Does it _not_ look like I'm making an effort?" she asked sarcastically as she gestured down at her white tank top, and pink checked pyjama bottoms. She hadn't made an effort. She hadn't made an effort to get changed. She hadn't made an effort to do her hair and make-up. She hadn't made one last effort to tell Lucas how she really felt

Rachel rolled her eyes at Brooke's sarcasm before leaning her head in across the table that separated the two "You've got four hours till the wedding…there's still time to stop this thing, ya know" she spoke a lot more quietly than she'd done previously, this time taking quick glances down the hallway to make sure no one could hear the words being exchanged

"Its over, Rach" Brooke stood up from her stool, and poured the remains of her coffee down the sink "All I can do now, is try and keep a hold of the last bit of dignity I have left…" she cleared her pots from the table as she tried hard to believe in her own words "…He's not in love with me" she admitted, the air hitching in her throat "I just have to let him go"

Rachel rose to her feet and clasped Brooke's arm as she pulled the brunette nearer her body "What if your wrong?" she hissed quietly "What if he's over at Nathan and Haley's confused as hell? What if he's having doubts about going through with this? What if he does love you, and he just needs that push to realise it?"

"And, what if I'm right?" Brooke whispered back, as the sound of voices filled the halls of Karen's house. Both, Brooke and Rachel trying to keep they're words unheard "What if he's over at Nathan and Haley's, blissfully happy at the thought of being married to Peyton? What if he's never been more sure of anything than making her his wife?" Brooke broke from Rachel's grasp and put the pots in the sink but Rachel didn't quit and followed her across the kitchen "I'm not gonna ruin his happiness"

"What about _your_ happiness?"

Brooke folded her arms across her waist "Its not as important to me as his" she shrugged, before breezing past Rachel and out of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked down the streets of Tree Hill. The sun shining brightly. The sky clear blue. They couldn't have picked a better day for the wedding. They couldn't have picked a better day because this was as perfect as it would ever get. He knew he'd been forbidden from going anywhere near the house. He wasn't suppose to step foot inside there in case he'd see Peyton in her wedding dress and bring bad luck on the rest of they're married life. But, when he'd spotted the dress Brooke would be wearing hanging in Haley's room, it had given him the perfect excuse to go down there and see if everything was going to plan.

He decided to enter through the door that adjoined his old room. That way there'd be less chance of getting caught. When he entered he expected to come face to face with a dozen false nails scattered across the floor. Or various different outfits hung on every door in sight. And, he was exactly right. Except, Brooke stood in the centre of all the clutter, dressed in nothing but black, lace underwear, clearly in search of the dress Lucas carried in his arms "Looking for this?" Lucas asked with a gesture towards the emerald green dress he held over his arm

Brooke jumped around and immediately darted for anything that could be used to cover her exposed skin "_Lucas_!" she hissed, as she desperately attempted to cover as much of her body as she could with the small knitted throw that she'd snatched up off Lucas' bed

"_Relax_" Lucas made no attempt to turn around "I've seen you a lot more naked than this before"

"Yeah, well, things are different now-" she whispered under her breath "And _when_ have you _ever_ seen me _naked_?" she shrieked, only now in full realisation of what he'd just said

"You lived here for like three years…you think I didn't ever catch a glimpse?" he raised his brow, as his grin became wider

"Mmmm, I would have been a little more careful, had I known I was living with a _pervert_" she joked back with a light hearted tone, all the while still holding the blanket tightly around her body as to not show anymore of her skin to Lucas

Lucas chuckled along with Brooke's words before reaching back and resting his hand on the door handle "Well, I'll leave with two thoughts in my mind…" he gave her a half smile "Your still pretty fine" his half smile turned to a cheeky grin, as the look between the two friends was held much longer than it ever should have been

There seemed to be such a feeling on both sides, and Brooke didn't know what to make of it. She swallowed hard before saying "What's the sec-"

"Mirrors" he smiled, and then he was gone.

Brooke turned around to find four different views of her uncovered backside in the mirrors that surrounded her. The mirrors that had been brought in there so the girls could see they're outfits from all angles. Until now, Brooke didn't know that Lucas had seen her from all angles too. From all angles in nothing but her underwear. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke! Come quickly, we need your help!" Haley ran frantically down the hallway of Karen's house, as Brooke followed a lot more slowly and calmly.

When the two women arrived at the living room, Peyton was standing in her wedding dress, tear stained cheeks, and a visible rip in the back of the silky white material "What am I gonna do?" the curly blonde asked, whilst running her fingertips over the rip 

"Surely, there's something you can do, isn't there, Brooke?" Haley pleaded "I mean, you work in fashion…you can sort this, right?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Brooke as she stood in one position. The thought of getting one over on Peyton entering her mind. Knowing that not helping Peyton in her time of need would give her some satisfaction "There's nothing much I can do…" Brooke told them, surveying the damage "I mean, even if I were to sew it up, you'd still be able to see it because the dress is made from silk…it might not even sew up at all" she shrugged, somewhere in her mind thinking this may be an excuse to postpone the ceremony. Brooke knew if it was her with a torn dress on her wedding day, she wouldn't even turn up to the church at all

"There must be something, Brooke" Peyton begged "I know we've hardly been the best of friends but please, please…there must be a solution. I cant get married in a torn wedding dress…" she held onto Brooke's arms as she pleaded "Please. If not for me, but for Lucas"

And, there it was. Her one weakness. _Lucas_. Lucas and her need to do anything to make him happy. There was something she could do. There was someway she could solve this problem. And, no matter how badly she wanted to out-do Peyton. She couldn't let Lucas down. She couldn't purposely go out of her way to make him unhappy. It was impossible for her to do "There is something"

Peyton's face lit up "What? Anything?" she asked with panic at the ceremony being just two hours away

Brooke drew a breath "Your gonna think I'm really sad…and desperate" 

"As sad and desperate as Peyton looks right now?" Rachel quipped as Haley shot her an evil stare at her inability to be nice to Peyton. Even on her wedding day.

"I have another dress you can wear-" Brooke told them with reluctance "Years ago, I saw this beautiful wedding dress on sale, and I guess, I just fell in love with it and couldn't stop myself from buying it" the brunette informed the other women as they followed her through the halls of Karen's house

"Even though you didn't have a husband?" Rachel frowned "That _is_ sad"

Brooke got to the closet in the spare bedroom, and rummaged through all the junk that was inside before she came to a bag. She carefully pulled the dress out and held it up to show the others "Brooke…its beautiful" Peyton whispered under her breath, as she ran her fingertips over the smooth silky material "I cant take this…" she shook her head "This is yours…"

"You need it more than me" Brooke handed her the dress, and offered a sweet smile that was laced with sadness

"But, wait, hasn't Lucas already seen this…its bad luck for him to see the dress before the wedding" Haley questioned, still bewildered by the elegance and beauty of the dress Peyton now held over her arm

"No, Luke doesn't know anything about it…he hasn't seen it" Brooke responded. The reason she hadn't let Lucas see it was because one day she thought _she'd_ be wearing it in a ceremony where Lucas would be waiting for _her_ at the alter

"Are you sure about this, Brooke?" Peyton asked

"Yeah…" Brooke breathed "Take it…I want you too" she told her. She didn't know if she was doing this for Lucas. Or if she was doing it for herself. Maybe by letting go, bit by bit, of the future she'd always imagined with Lucas she would let him go too. And, that's exactly what she needed to do now. Let go. Let go before she hurt herself even more. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton looked beautiful. Even Brooke could admit that. Her hair pinned back in loose ringlets, and the wedding dress that fit her figure so perfectly creating a pool of white at her feet.

"You look beautiful" Brooke complimented, as Peyton stood alone in Lucas' old room, admiring herself in the many mirrors

"Thanks" Peyton smiled back "I cant believe its here already…the big day" she sat down on the end of the bed, as Brooke seated herself beside her "You know, I never thought I'd end up marrying Lucas…" she said more to herself than to anyone, but knew she needed to elaborate on her words after seeing Brooke's confused expression "His bad habits are virtually unbearable…" she joked, as Brooke let out a small laugh "I mean, the way he always leaves his sneakers at the bottom of the stairs or right in front of the door" she rolled her eyes, as Brooke nodded along, knowing exactly the kind of behaviour Peyton was talking of "Or the way he cracks his knuckles in bed…luckily I've managed to stop him from doing some of them but…oh god, the way he slurps soup through his front teeth-"

Brooke cut in "-Leave that one…it's a trademark move" she smiled, as Peyton agreed

"We can be friends, cant we?…You and me?" the curly blonde questioned after a moments silence "I know it would make Lucas happy…and me" 

Could she be friends with Peyton? Could she ever really be friends with the woman that was marrying the man she loved? The man she was suppose to be letting go of? She didn't know the answers to the questions that were running through her head but she knew that she had to try "Friends" Brooke replied with a small, but true smile

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Lucas stood around the back of the church, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. The piece of paper that had his hand-written vows scrawled across it in black ink. He was never good at memorising text. At memorising words. He'd always thought it would be so much easier on his wedding day though. He always thought the words would flow from his mouth without any trouble. He always thought the words would be as engraved in his head as the love would be in his heart. 

"Please tell me your going to tuck your shirt in" Karen's voice broke Lucas from his thoughts

"Ma" he smiled, before enveloping his mother in a hug "You look amazing" he complimented her, looking down at her dark red dress

"Thank you" she replied

"How's Peyton?"

"She's fine. She and the girls are back at the house, making some finishing touches to they're make-up" Karen explained, taking a quick glance back to where there were crowds of people, champagne glasses in hand "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah" 

"Are you sure that there is nobody else in this whole world you would rather be with than Peyton…there's nobody else, no matter how out of reach they seem?" she wasn't exactly hinting at Brooke, she just wanted to make sure her son knew what he was getting himself into

"No, mom" were the only words Lucas could think of saying. He knew why his mother was asking these questions. He knew that she'd been a little weary of how fast things had developed between himself and Peyton. He knew that his mother was worried he was making a mistake

"Then that's good enough for me" Karen smiled, knowing that Lucas wasn't exactly sure of his words. His eyes didn't show that same passion they did when he spoke of Brooke. His body language wasn't one of excitement like it was when he was around Brooke. Maybe it was the nerves kicking in? or maybe he was starting to have second thoughts about the wedding? Either way, Karen knew it wasn't over yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her like he'd done so many times before. He watched her as she chatted and laughed with friends. He watched as she would contentiously fiddle with her dress. He watched her do all the things she'd usually do. But, something didn't seem the same. Something didn't seem right. And, for once in his life Lucas didn't know what it was. He stood, hands dug deep in his pockets, silent and still behind his best friend as she looked out into the beautiful gardens that surrounded the church.

"You gonna say anything, or you just gonna stand there and stare?" she said, without turning to face him "You know, coz some people find that kinda creepy" She didn't know how she did it but somehow, someway, he didn't have to make a sound and she'd still know when he was there. She'd still feel his soft blue eyes focused on her

"And, _you_?" he made his way to her side

"I'm use to you being creepy" she joked, trying desperately not to let herself think of him in any other way except as a friend

"You look-" the air hitched deep in his throat "You look, like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he looked at her from head to toe. His eyes taking care to take in every curve of her body. Every inch of her beauty.

"Well, you dont look too bad yourself" she smiled, before turning and straightening his tie

"You do think I'm doing the right thing, don't you?" Lucas questioned, his eyes squinted as the sun shone brightly "Its just, these past few days, you haven't seemed like…_you_" Brooke looked at him confusion laced in her expression "Its like, ever since I can remember every laugh has come from the pit of your stomach…every smile has dimpled your cheeks…every quip has been teamed with a mischievous sparkle in your eyes…" he explained, getting a little lost in his thoughts of Brooke "And, I haven't been seeing that just lately…" he held her gaze, as she felt her knees and her ability to let him go weaken "I miss it"

"Me too" she said under her breath just loud enough for Lucas to hear

"Luke!" Nathan yelled across the gardens "They're ready for us" he gestured toward the door of the church

"Alright, gimme a second!" he turned back to Brooke as Nathan entered the church "Whatever it is, we'll sort it, okay?…we always do" he cupped his palm over the back of her head and pulled her into his open arms. Brooke buried her head and arms deep in his chest. Her eyes closed so tight. Her heart open so wide. She held onto him for what seemed like a lifetime. He held onto her for what seemed like even longer. Both of them knowing that this wasn't goodbye. Both of them wondering why it still felt that way "I'll see you in there" Lucas winked, before letting his hand linger in hers for a second

"Lucas" she called, as he instantly turned to face her. And, here it was. Her last chance. Her last chance to be truthful "I, I, I just had to tell you…I need to tell you…I-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll leave you guys with a little cliffhanger there. Please, please tell me what you think...and thanks for all the support so far, its been ammmazinnn!

Soph x


	10. Dying Dreams Of What Could Have Been

**Chapter Ten - Dying Dreams Of What Could Have Been **

"I just have to tell you…congratulations" she told him, holding back the tears as once again she missed her only chance of happiness

"Thanks" Lucas replied, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek

Counting every step he took, she watched him walk away, tears brimming the edges of her eyes and every voice in her head telling her she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and Lucas Eugene Scott in holy matrimony"

The vicar's words tore into Brooke like a dagger ripping through her skin. The heartbreak had never been so unbearable. The pain had never hurt as much as this. Maybe it was because she knew now that it was all over. Maybe it was the regret of not telling Lucas her feelings.

Maybe it was the dying dream of what could have been.

Either way it was over now.

"The bride and groom have prepared they're own vows…Peyton if you would like to proceed"

Her teeth were gritted inside of her mouth.  
Her eyes were forced to focus on nothing but the happy couple.  
And, as a single tear made its way down her cheek she felt Karen's grip on her hand tighten.

"Be strong kid" Karen told her in a whisper to which Brooke responded to with a slow nod of her head

"Lucas, in all my life I never thought I'd find my soul mate, my lover, my best friend…" Peyton began reading from the piece of paper in her hand. Tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Lucas taking her hands in his as he too beamed with happiness.

It was more than Brooke could take. More than she could handle.

"You've been there with me through everything…"

Peyton's every word resounded in Brooke's head.

"…You've been there to wipe away my tears…"

_"They've gone" Brooke told Lucas bluntly as soon as he'd walked through the front door from  
school "They just left…not even a goodbye, not even a note, or a call or a quick visit" she informed him, her arms hung by her sides "I had to hear it from the neighbour"_

_"Brooke-" he knew she was going to cry. He could sense it. He hated it when she was upset._

_"What did I do that was so wrong, Luke? What did I do that made my parents want to abandon me? That made them just sit back whilst I drifted out of there lives?" tears began flowing down her cheeks as Lucas didn't have to think twice about wrapping his arms around her_

_"You did nothing wrong, Brooke. Don't you ever think this is your fault. You dealt with they're crap for long enough. For too long. You have us now. And, were not going anywhere"_

_"I just wish they could love me the way parents are suppose to love they're kids" Brooke parted from his body to look him in the eyes_

_Lucas wiped away her tears before clasping her head with his hands "I love you enough for the both of them, Brooke. And, I always will"_

"You've been there to make me smile"

_There was silence in the church as the vicar baptised little James. As godparents, Brooke and Lucas were standing tall and proud at the front of the church next to James' equally proud parents Nathan and Haley, whilst Whitey and Karen stood beside them and acted as witnesses for the ceremony_

_Brooke leaned in close to Lucas, and whispered "Is it just me, or is the light bouncing of Whitey's bald head and inhibiting your ability to see what's going on, too?" she asked with all seriousness as Lucas bust out laughing, causing everyone to look at him with disapproving eyes_

_"Sorry" he apologised, before gesturing for them to continue with the ceremony, which they did_

_"It's a special moment, I don't wanna miss it" she told him in a whisper voice, as this time Lucas tried desperately to contain his urge to laugh out loud "Remind me next time to bring something to buff the bald with"_

_He let out a small chuckle, and just like before everyone in the church turned to him for answers "Once again, I'm sorry" he apologised, before insisting they continued. He then turned to Brooke, the biggest grin plastered across his face and rolled his eyes at how she could always make him smile. No matter what the situation._

"And, even though we may have bickered at times…"

_"I wanna watch America's Top Model!" Brooke yelled across the living area at Lucas, who was relaxed out on the sofa_

_"Tough crap…were watching the game highlights"_

_Brooke switched the TV over using the buttons on the set. But, before she had chance to sit down, Lucas switched it back using the remote, and Brooke retorted by switching it back "Quit it" she whined as he switched it back once more_

_"Will you both give it a rest" Karen ordered, as she folded her washing_

_"Well, Brooke keeps changing the channel"_

_"Oh, that's great, why don't you tell mommy on me" Brooke stood in front of the TV, her arms folded across her tiny waist_

_Karen shook her head at the two's behaviour before leaving the room, washing in hand. She figured she'd get more peace in a part of the house Lucas and Brooke weren't_

_Brooke dived across the room, but before she could reach Lucas, he jumped up off the sofa and stood in the centre of the room, his arm raised in the air, high enough so that Brooke couldn't reach. He sniggered as his best friend attempted to jump in the air to grab it_

_Brooke stood up on the sofa and jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling on his hair with her hands "Brooke!" Lucas yelled out as Brooke blocked his vision with her palm, and continued to try and retrieve the remote_

_Keith then walked into the living area, completely ignoring the behaviour of the two teens. He was use to it by now. He grabbed the remote from Lucas' hand and switched the TV over to the golf channel before relaxing down into the sofa._

"…You've always been there to protect me"

_"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Mr. Chavez, Lucas' literacy teacher asked with some confusion at why the teen was in his office after school hours_

_"I want you to stop seeing Brooke"_

_"Brooke?" Mr. Chavez repeated "Brooke Davis?" he frowned, like he wasn't aware of what Lucas was talking about_

_"Don't try and deny it. I know you two have been sleeping together. She told me" Lucas sat on the desk in front of his teacher "And, then, to my surprise I saw you at the mall with another woman" the angry blonde crossed his arms across his chest "Who's she? Another student? Maybe a wife, or a girlfriend?"_

_"Look, Lucas I can explain, okay?" Nick tried to rationalise_

_"No, you cant. Your gonna break things off with Brooke. Just don't tell her that your playing away, she cant handle anymore hurt like that in her life. Tell her that she's the most incredible woman you've ever met, and that she's way too good for you" Lucas paced the room as he spoke_

_"Luc-"_

_Lucas cut in "Its not a lie, is it?" he raised his voice with gritted teeth "She is too good for you. You know that just as well as I do"_

_"I'm not gonna do something just because you've asked me too"_

_Lucas slammed Nick up against the wall, his hands gripping Nick's collar and his expression one of pure anger_

_"Well done, Mr. Scott, you've just got yourself an exclusion" Mr. Chavez stayed cool as Lucas' blood began to boil_

_Lucas chuckled wickedly "So, exclude me. I'm not quite sure the head would be too keen to hear of your liaisons with your eighteen year old pupils though" Lucas loosened his grip "You'll do as I say, or face the consequences" Lucas ordered before leaving the classroom_

_"Is that a threat?" Nick shouted after him_

_"No, it's a promise!"_

"…To care for me"

_"Hey buddy" Brooke gave Lucas a quick kiss on the head before sitting at his bedside "I just had to pop out to speak to the doctor…he said your doing a lot better?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Lucas had been in a coma for five days now, after he'd been involved in a car accident with Keith "You gotta wake up, Luke" she wiped a tear away from her cheek before clasping his hand in hers "You gotta wake up…coz your mom's got me doing all your chores" she chuckled a little "Plus, I kinda miss having you around, you know?" she admitted reluctantly "I don't know what to do with myself. I keep thinking about the last time I saw your smile, the last time I made you laugh…I don't want it to be the last time, Luke, so you gotta wake up honey…please"_

_Haley then entered "Hey…" she greeted Brooke with a whisper before sitting in the chair opposite Brooke "Brooke, you should really go home and get some rest, you've been here for five days straight"_

_"I cant leave him, Hales…I need to take care of him" Brooke kept her focus on Lucas as she spoke_

_"I'll stay with him, while you go home and do whatever you gotta do"_

_"I cant, Hales. I need to be here when he wakes up" she ran her fingertips through his blonde hair_

_There was a pause before Haley decided to speak "It could be a while before he comes round"_

_"He'll wake up soon" Brooke answered knowingly "He knows how much I need him. He's never let me down when I've needed him most"_

"Through the bad times…"

_"I cant lose her, Brooke" an exhausted Lucas told Brooke as they sat on the bench outside the hospital "I just, I don't know what I'll do if-"_

_"Hey, hey, your mom's not going anywhere, okay?…her and the baby are both gonna be fine, Luke" Brooke placed her hand in Lucas' offering him some reassurance_

_"How can you be sure of that?"_

_"Your mom is the strongest person I know" she looked him dead in the eye "She's had to be to put up with us for this long…" she joked a little, to which Lucas responded to with a smile "She can survive anything, and I just know that she's laid in there right now knowing she has to come back to us… she's coming back for you, Luke, she's gonna come back for her son"_

_Lucas breathed out heavily, hanging his beliefs on Brooke's words "I'm so glad you're here" he wrapped his arms around Brooke_

_"Where else would I be"_

_There was no other place Brooke would rather be. No other place except here with the people she loved most in the world. The people that had come to be like a family to her._

"…And, the good"

_Lucas draped his arms around Brooke's neck from behind, as she stood, surrounded by her high school friends around the fire that had been set up as part of the celebrations for graduation "Where you been?" Brooke asked, as she placed her hands over Lucas'_

_"I've been tryna get away from Kelly Henderson…she's been hitting on me for the past half hour"_

_"Kelly Henderson?" Brooke repeated with a frown "Honey, are you sure your not imagining things again?"_

_"What? You think I cant get someone like Kelly Henderson?" he questioned in a light-hearted manner_

_"Lucas, she's like the hottest girl in school, except for me of course, but you already knew that-" Brooke began to ramble "And, your, kinda, I don't know…scrawny" she winced, Lucas' arms still draped over her shoulders, as he stood in close behind her, both of them feeling the cold breeze_

_"Well, I'm glad I made the decision to watch the fireworks with you instead of her" Lucas retorted with sarcasm. Sarcasm he didn't really mean. He would rather end his school days with Brooke. He'd rather end them with Brooke, than anyone else, never mind some random girl_

_"Awww, Lukey wanted to end his school days with me?" Brooke tugged on his arms playfully, as she pulled him in closer to her body  
"I started them with you, and just thought it was only right to end it with you too" he told her, as Nathan let off the fireworks at the end of the yard "I Love you, buddy" he kissed her on the cheek_

_"Love you too, Luke"_

He couldn't seem to shift his thoughts from Brooke. Throughout Peyton's vows, all he'd been able to think of was his best friend. He didn't know why. He didn't know why his mind wasn't in this wedding. Why his heart wasn't in marrying Peyton. He just knew that there was something wrong. Something he wasn't realising. Something he was holding back. Its like every word of Peyton's speech meant something. The only problem was…

…It meant something to him and Brooke…  
…Not something to him and Peyton…

It was like she was describing his friendship with the brunette sitting behind him. But, the words meant nothing to his relationship with the blonde standing in front of him. He'd laughed, cried, bickered, protected and cared for Brooke. He'd been through good and bad times with her. And, somehow, in someway, he felt like him marrying Peyton was the wrong decision. Like there was something more for him out there. Like there was a feeling inside of him that he just couldn't seem to shut off

"…We've always loved each other"

And, there it was. Some kind of realisation. Some kind of clarity. But, so much confusion all at the same time. 

Little did Peyton know that the words 'We've always loved each other'. The words that had ended her heartfelt vows. Where also the words that had ended her relationship with Lucas. In that instant he had stopped loving her. Deep down inside he wondered if he ever had.

What he thought was the feeling of love was nothing compared to the feelings he'd just realised.  
Nothing compared to the feelings he had for Brooke.

"I cant do this"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long wait with this chapter guys. With the forums being down I havnt had chance to post this til now. Anyways, I hoped ya enjoyed that, theres only a couple of chapters left with this fic but I've got two chapters of another BL fic all ready and waiting lol. Also, seen as though there's been a big request for a sequel to this fic, I may work on that too.

Anyways, please tell me what ya think.

Soph x


	11. Before Its Too Late

AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

I've decided to add song lyrics to this chapter, as I thought they worked really well with the plotline.

The song is GooGoo Dolls - Before Its Too Late, and the lyrics are in bold.

Ok, I think thats everything. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Eleven - Before Its Too Late**

**I wondered through fiction to look for the truth**  
**Buried beneath all the lies**  
**And I stood at a distance**  
**To feel who you are**  
**Hiding myself in your eyes**

It had been just over ten minutes since Lucas had left the church. Just over ten minutes since he'd told Peyton he needed time alone. He needed some space to sort things out in his head. And, without another word he'd made his way back down the aisle and out of the big wooden door. Avoiding the confused and shocked gazes of the wedding guests. Avoiding any eye contact with the woman that he'd just realised he wanted more than friendship from.

Lucas had left chaos and confusion in his wake and Brooke seemed to be the only that wasn't affected by this destruction. Whilst everyone speculated amongst themselves, rushed around trying to keep the vicar from moving on, and just generally made sure Peyton was okay; Brooke sat. Still. Silent. On the front row of the right hand side of the church. The only thing present on her mind was Lucas' pain. The pain he must be going through at this very moment.

And, then in popped into her thoughts. The one thing she'd tried so hard not to let herself think of. The one thing that could give her so much hope. So much false hope.

The fact that Lucas could possibly feel the same way about her too.

**And hold on before it's too late**  
**Until we leave this behind**  
**Don't fall just be who you are**  
**It's all that we need in our lives**

He stood in the gardens of the church. The sky still clear. And, the day still bright. His thoughts now bleary. And, his mind now dull.

A feeling of _something_ rushing through his veins.

A feeling he couldn't even begin to explain. But, a feeling he recognised so well.

A feeling he'd always felt in the pitt of his stomach. But, a feeling that had never fully connected with his thoughts.

A feeling of something more than love. Something much more than lust.  
One of extasy. One of raw emotion. One he couldn't describe.

He blamed himself over and over for letting himself come this far. For letting himself believe that Peyton was the one he wanted. He blamed himself for not realising his true feelings sooner.

But, it wasn't too late.

_Was it?_

**And the risk that might break you**  
**Is the one that would save**  
**A life you don't live is still lost**  
**So stand on the edge with me**  
**Hold back your fear and see**  
**Nothing is real til it's gone**

Her hazel eyes didn't have to scan around to see her best friend standing in the distance. Tugging nervously on his golden tie.

His blue eyes didn't have to lay upon her to know she was there. Even with his back to her he could sense her presence.

"It's a good thing I came out here…" she spoke in the raspy voice that he adored so much, as she made her way toward him "…You would never have been able to sort that tie out yourself" she made small talk, before taking the tie into her hands and straightening it up.

Lucas' soft blue eyes focused on nothing but the shiny brown whisps of hair that framed her face. His senses going into overdrive at the sweet smell of her perfume.

It seemed like time had stopped. It was as though all he could was her. Like the surroundings where a blur.

It felt like a lifetime before she took her hands away from the silky material wrapped around his neck, and placed them back down by her sides.

"What's going on, Luke?" she breathed. Desperately trying to get straight to the point.

He couldn't declare his love, or whatever it was he was feeling to her. He couldn't do it because he was a coward. He couldn't do it because of the hurt it might cause Peyton. He couldn't do it because he'd been risking the greatest friendship he'd ever had.

"…What if you had to tell someone something that could give them more happiness, or create more…destruction, that they'd ever experienced?" he whispered, his eyes now focused on the aray of flowers before him

Brooke drew a breath, clasping her sweaty palms together "I'd look into that person eyes…" she turned to face him, the brown in her eyes mixing with the blue in his "…And, I'd tell them. I'd tell them, not matter how much it scared me, no matter how much pain it may cause"

Lucas' frown deepened "Why?" he questioned, needing a reason.

"Because someone once told me that eyes don't lie…" she smiled, as did he, knowing he was the 'someone' she was talking of "…And, because of that you can see exactly what the outcome of your words will be…deep down inside you know" she held his gaze for what seemed like a lifetime before he looked away, stopping himself before he got lost in the moment

"Listening to Peyton's vows…" he began speaking, his hands dug deep in his pockets "…I realised that she wasn't describing our relationship. She _wasn't_ there to protect me, to care for me, through the bad and the good" he span around, and began pacing back and fourth a little "I don't want someone that has my dinner ready on the table when I finish work…I don't want someone that fills my car with gas when she knows I've gotta travel the next day…" he ran his fingers through his spiky hair "I don't want someone that arranges cushions in order of size on the bed each morning"

"Then what _do_ you want?…" Brooke grasped his shoulders to stop him from pacing. To calm him down "Because the person you just described is _you_, Lucas. That's what _you_ do. _Your_ organised. _Your_ tidy. _Your_ sensible"

Lucas hung his head back, his fingers now rubbing over his eyelids. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't say it. He didn't know how.

"Lucas. What do you want?" the brunette pushed for an answer. She pushed and pushed.

Lucas turned his back to Brooke. His eyes closed as he struggled with himself. As he struggled between his love for Brooke, and his love for his friendship with Brooke "I want someone that finishes my sentences" he began, pacing once more "I want someone that I know better than anyone but is still able to surprise me. I want someone that can melt me with one smile. Someone that's touch gives me tingles. I want someone that was there at the start. Someone that I know will be there at the end" he turned around, his hands dropping from his neck and suddenly some clarity making its way into his head 

The last thing he wanted was to jepodise his friendship with Brooke.  
The first thing he wanted was to admit his true feelings. 

"I _want_…you" he admitted. His eyes burning with tears

She held her breath for much longer than she should have done.  
She closed her eyes for what seemed like eternity.  
And, then there was a smile that crossed her lips.  
A sigh of relief.

He broke through the space between the two, his eyes never leaving hers for a second "I want you, Brooke. And, I'm so, so, scared of losing what we have. I'm terrified of ruining our friendship but I just had to tell you that" his voice began to tremble "I just, I cant explain what you do to me, and I cant explain why we just seem to fit…" he took a deep breath "And, I'm not promising you an easy ride, far from it. I'm not promising you a luxurious life" he clasped her hands in his "But, I can promise you this. No matter what happens from now til our last day, you will, never, ever find someone that loves you more than me. You'll never find someone that gets it even close" he ran a finger across her cheek "No matter what happens I can promise you that I'll always be your best friend"

"_What are you saying?"_ Brooke choked out the only words she could

"I'm saying, I wanna be with you" he smiled "I'm _saying_, I want more than just a friendship with you" his smile widened "I'm _saying_, I'm completely, and utterly, in love with every part of you…from your silky brunette hair, to the tips of your perfectly pedicured toes" he let out a small chuckle

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" Brooke sighed, her eyes closing for a brief second

Lucas wiped away the single tear that had just fallen from Brooke's eye with his thumb "I'm in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis…and I'm not sure there was ever a time when I wasn't"

**And hold on before it's too late**  
**Until we leave this behind**  
**Don't fall just be who you are**  
**It's all that we need in our lives**

There was nothing left to be said. There was nothing move they could give. Their eyes now on nothing but each others lips as time seemed to stand still. Lucas's hand moving up to her cheek, whilst she stood on the tips of her toes. Their breath becoming hotter as their heads moved closer.

"I cant" Brooke stopped it before their lips had touched "I cant do _this_, until we sort _that_" she nodded toward the church

Lucas backed away a little, and smiled "Yeah" he agreed. Brooke was right. They shouldn't do anything whilst Peyton still held onto the hope Lucas was going to marry her only a few yards from where the best friends stood "I guess I should go talk to Peyton" he nodded, as she gave him a sweet smile.

He brought her head in close to his chest, and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. Then without another word, he took a deep breath, and walked back into the church to face the mess he'd left behind just fifteen minutes ago.

**So live like you mean it**  
**Love til you feel it**  
**It's all that we need in our lives**  
**So stand on the edge with me**  
**Hold back your fear and see**  
**Nothing is real til it's gone**

"Do you guys have an idea what's going on?" Skillz directed his question at Nathan and Haley who were sat near the front the church, talking with Karen and Keith "I really need to pee, and Bevin's driving me crazy with her speculating" he rolled his eyes

"We know as much as you do, man" Nathan replied, his arm slung casually over Haley's shoulder

"Brooke went out there about ten minutes ago…but that's the last we heard" Haley chipped in 

"Does anyone have anything that will shut her up?" Rachel asked from the row behind, as she directed her attention to Peyton, who was sobbing loudly at the front of the aisle, her family crowded closely around her "For the love of god, give it a rest" Rachel spoke quietly but viciously as the others threw the red head a disproving stare

And, that's when the speculating stopped. That's when Peyton's tears went silent. That's when the entrance door opened to reveal Lucas standing there. An uneasiness in his expression as everyone turned to face him.

"Lucas!" Peyton broke fro her family and ran down the aisle toward her fiance "Thanks god" she forced him into a hug

"I'm sorry I walked out" he apoligised with sincerity

"Its okay" the curly blonde shook it off like it was nothing "You needed to make sure that this was right"

A huge lump formed in Lucas' throat as the mention of 'this' being 'right'. Marrying Peyton wasn't right. Not for him anyway "I still shouldn't have left like that" he tried to ease Peyton into what he was going to have to tell her

"It doesn't matter. You're here now"

"I hate to interupt, but we really need to continue" the vicar asked the couple with a polite tone

"Everyone's here now. Were good to go" a smiled crossed Peyton's face as she started to make her way to the front once again

Exhaling hugely, Lucas kept his focus on the woman he was about to crush "There's something you should know"

She stopped dead in her tracks, before slowly turning around to face him "Oh my god" she covered her mouth "You've changed your mind, havnt you?" 

His eyes shifted around the room, still everyone pair of eyes resting on him. Every pair of eyes judging him "We should go talk in private"

"No!" Peyton raised her voice, much to the shock of the guests "You know what? Whatever you've got to say, you can say it here" she narrowed her eyes at him, as everyone waited with baited breath on Lucas' next words

"Peyton, please" he begged, looking at the ground. He didn't want to have to say it in front of all these people. He didn't want Peyton to have to ehar it in front of all these people

"Someone's gonna have to explain to all these people why they travelled miles for nothing" she became more angry with each word that passed her lips "They may as well hear it first hand"

"Don't do this" he pleaded, as she continued to push hard for an explination

"I'm not doing anything. _You're_ the one that's suddenly changed his mind" she didn't move any closer to him. She couldn't. She had to keep her distance. Or else she felt she might give in. She had to stand her ground.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. You'll never understand how bad I feel about this, okay?" he now began to raise his voice a little "But, please, don't make me do this here, not for my benefit but for your own"

She reluctantly agreed, and walked through the door Lucas held open for her.

**Hold on before it's too late**  
**Until we leave this behind**  
**Don't fall just be who you are**  
**It's all that we need in our lives**

_"Well?"_ she shot only one word at him, as they stood in the entrance of the church

"I never meant for it to happen this way, Peyton" he couldn't look her in the eyes

"But, it did, so save me all that _'I'm sorry'_ crap, and just tell me why you've just humiliated in front of my friends and family?" she demanded, wanting to get straight to the point

It was the ultimatum he didn't want. He wanted to explain what had gone on. He wanted to make her understand his reasons for backing out. But, he could tell she wasn't going to listen to any of that. She wanted an answer. A straight, one line answer with none of the sugar coating. She wanted the truth. And, he owed her that.

"I'm in love with someone else" 

"Brooke"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A statement that shocked him. And, all he could answer with was a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry" he told her, genuine in his words

"So am I…" Peyton still had an angry tone to her voice, but she seemed to be calming down "…For ever thinking I was a good enough consolation prize"

"Peyton, it wasn't like that" he tried to get her to see it from his point. To make her understand that he never meant for it to happen this way

"That's exactly how it was, Lucas. And, you know it" she sat down on the bench that separated the two "I just cant believe, I let myself get dragged into this" she spoke more calmly as Lucas sat down beside her "I saw the way you looked at her, your eyes holding every glance, and when you spoke about her there was always a smile on your face" she recalled "I guess I just made the mistake of thinking that I could give you even half of the same feeling you got with her" she dropped her head into her hands

"I don't know what to say"

"Just answer me one question?" she looked back up at him "Did anything ever happen between you and Brooke?"

"No" he answered immediately "No…I only just realised how I felt in there" he pointed toward the room that the confused guests still sat in "Whilst you were reading your vows"

Peyton let out a small chuckle "Brooke helped me write those" she informed, rolling her eyes at how she could have been so stupid "I guess she had her eyes set on you from the first day I arrived"

"Maybe so" he shrugged "But, she wasn't the one that stopped the wedding, Peyt. She was willing to bury her feelings for our happiness-"

"-For _your_ happiness" Peyton cut in "I guess that's what best friends do, right?…they make sacrifices for one another" she stood up "I guess that's how I knew we were never right. You never made sacrifices for me, Lucas. You never stayed up late until I got home, like you did with her. You never called me just to see what I was up too. You could never have loved me like you love her" she dropped her shoulders "And, that's why I don't blame you, Lucas. I don't blame you, or Brooke" she took off her veil and placed it on the bench beside Lucas "You two are the classic love story. And, I don't wanna be the villain" she smiled a little "I loved you, Lucas Scott" she kissed him gently on the side of his head "It was just never enough"

And, then she was gone. Out of the church. Out of the gardens. Out of his life.

**Hold on before it's too late**  
**Until we leave this behind**  
**Don't fall just be who you are**  
**It's all that we need in our lives**

The guests had gone home. And, all that was left was him.

He stood at the alter, recalling the days events over and over in his head. Every word Peyton speaking hurting him just a little. And, every word leaving Brooke's mouth giving him tingles of excitement. He'd made the right decision. He didn't doubt that for a second. He just prayed to god that they could make this work.

It was the sound of her heels strutting sexily across the stone tiles that broke him from all thoughts.

He turned to face her. A smile crossing his lips. And, his eyes filling with that happiness that always appeared upon seeing her.

He waited as she walked slowly up the ruby red carpet, and to his side. Her arms draped casually over his shoulders. Her fingertips gently stroking the fine hairs on the back of his neck. And, her eyes on nothing but his.

He snaked his hands around her hips. Making sure to run his fingers across every curve of her perfectly sculpted body. With one hand he moved the small wisps of brunette hair away from her candy pink lips.

Their breaths became faster.  
Their heads, hearts, and bodies only a few inches apart.  
Their eyes closed.  
And, there lips touched for just a second before they pulled apart. Their eyes now open and connected. It was like nothing they'd ever felt. Like nothing they'd ever experienced.  
Lucas ran his lips across her cheek. His warm breath forcing her to close her eyes with bliss.   
And, then their lips collided. Much stronger. Much faster. With much more need and want in their kisses.

The only regret on their minds was how they hadn't been doing this the whole time.

**It's all that we need in our lives**  
**It's all that I need in my life**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the long wait guys! I've had major writers block. Anyways, hope ya'll liked the chapter. There's still one more to come. Please comment, and tell me what you think.

Sophia x

Thanks to jellybeans16 for the EXTRA long review. And, yes, I'm a HUGE Friends fan, but I didnt think of the comparison until you pointed it out. lol. You must be paying extra attention haha.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You've really made my day, and made it sooo much easier to write when I know my work is being well received. You guys are awesome.


	12. Eyes Dont Lie

**Chapter Twelve - Eyes Don't Lie**

Karen's house was covered in banners, reading the words 'Welcome Home'. Every beam, fence, and post had balloons hanging from them. And, just like every other year when Brooke and Lucas would return back to Tree Hill for the summer, there was a barbeque set up at the bottom of the garden, and tables filled with every cake, chip, and sandwich imaginable. Except this year was different. This year Brooke and Lucas wouldn't be returning to New York. This year they were staying for good. They'd bought a house right up the street from Karen's. It displayed baby blue shutters, and white panelled fencing. It had a path that weaved from the house's bright red door, to the wooden garden gate. With three large bedrooms, and two bathrooms, it was more than enough space for Brooke and Lucas, and any new arrivals that might come their way. It even had a swing set in the back yard, one which the previous owners had offered to take off the couple's hands. Lucas had insisted to leave it where it was, saying that he and Brooke would need it in the future, when they had their own children. 

Brooke stood, surrounded by her friends and family as she picked at the buffet. She was dressed in a grey vest top, with a plunging neckline and a pair of dark skinny jeans, with the outfit being finished off with a pair of brown wedges. Her hair was laid down around her shoulders in loose curls, and the third finger of her left hand displayed a matching platinum engagement, and wedding ring set.

Her perfectly glossed lips curled a little as she spotted Lucas walking toward her. An array of cakes resting on the tray in his hand "Mmm, Karen's strawberry sponge" her eyes widened, as she reached out to take a slice from the tray, but before she had chance Lucas pulled the tray out of her reach

"_Kiss_?" he requested, pouting his lips a little

She placed her fingertips over his mouth "The cakes nice, but not _that_ nice" she teased, before beginning to walk away

Lucas grasped her hand, span her back round and pulled her into his body, this time their lips meeting for just a second before Brooke pulled away and grabbed a slice of cake from the tray. She then slung her arm over his shoulder, and pressed her lips back up against his, this time much more passionately

"Aunt Brooke, and uncle Luke are making out again" James cringed, as he and Lilly stood side by side at the buffet table

Lilly scowled at Brooke and Lucas before turning back to James "That is _so_ gross"

On hearing James and Lilly's words, Brooke broke the kiss, her arms still hung over Lucas' shoulders as both herself and Lucas frowned at the kids that seemed to have grown up so quickly "When did the kids stop thinking we were cool?" Brooke questioned, after James and Lilly were out of ear shot

"I hate to break it to you, babe, but you were never cool" Lucas teased, his hand rested on Brooke's waist as he picked at the food

"Uhmm, no sex for you tonight" Brooke raised her eyebrow into an arch as she played Lucas at his own game

Lucas shrugged "You'd only be punishing yourself" he grinned, before grabbing himself an ice cold beer from the cooler

"Shut up" she nudged him in the stomach playfully

He then proceeded to plant warm kisses up and down her neck, as she groaned, ever-so slightly with pleasure. And, just as she was ready to give into him, he pressed the ice cold beer in his hand up against the bare skin on her stomach, causing her to shriek out in shock

"You are _so_ not funny" she yelled out, a small smile making its way across her lips

"Hey Brooke, would you take Harley for a sec?" Haley passed her son of six months over to the brunette, and began filling a plate with food for herself

Brooke propped little Harley up onto her hip "Hey little fella" she squeezed his cheeks gently "How you doing? You doing good?" she asked the six month boy in her arms "What's that?" she neared her ear to Harley, listening as she pretended that he was speaking to her "You think your uncle Luke needs a shave?" she glanced over at Lucas, who rolled his eyes at Brooke's immature behaviour "So, you've felt that nasty stubble against your face too, huh?" she asked Harley, before straightening up the baby blue hat on his head

Lucas clasped Harley's tiny hand in his own "What's that buddy?" Lucas now neared his own ear to his small nephew, just as Brooke had done moments earlier "You think your aunt Brooke should shut her hole for once"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Lucas "Can you make me a plate up, babe?" she asked, her hands still grasping Harley's waist and back

Lucas proceeded to fill a plate with his wife's favourite foods, before hand feeding her a small chunk of gateau, and then gently wiping the chocolate away from her cheek with his thumb before planting a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

Haley then wondered back over to the loved-up couple and took Harley from Brooke's hands "You know, I don't think this little man's gonna be going out to dinner with us tonight…he looks way too tired" Haley said, surveying her son's exhaustion

"Well, we'll baby-sit if you want?" Lucas asked, volunteering himself and Brooke

"But, I thought you guys wanted to go too?"

"Are you kidding?…" Brooke cocked her perfectly plucked eyebrow at Haley "I'd rather look after a screaming baby than spend the whole night sitting round a table with Dan shooting Keith evils, and Deb falling about drunk…" 

Haley chuckled at Brooke's words "Well, if you guys don't mind?"

"Of course not" Lucas insisted, his arm slung casually around Brooke's shoulder

"Hey aunt Brooke. Bevin's on the phone" James informed his auntie "She said something about bumping the front of your car"

Brooke's expression turned to one of anger before she took the phone from James' hand "What did I tell you?…whatever the damage is, your paying" she ordered down the phone speaker, as she wondered off from Lucas and Haley, her arms flailing around in the air as she yelled at Bevin

"Are you sure you don't mind taking Harley later?" Haley asked Lucas once again

"No, its fine. Me and Brooke love taking care of the kids"

"I suppose its good practice, right?" Haley smiled "Its about time you guys had some of your own"

Lucas let a smile cross his lips as he looked round at Brooke "You know I'd love to have kids, Hales. I'm just waiting for the right time to bring it up, ya know?" he informed, as Haley nodded along

"If your not back here within ten minutes, I'm gonna call the cops and report my car missing!" Brooke yelled down the phone

"Uhmmm, now probably isn't the best time" Haley told Lucas, her eyes focusing on Brooke's frustrated attitude 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke drew a huge breath as she looked out into the perfectly pruned garden in front of her. The sun just beginning to set over the tree's in the distance, and the porch light illuminating the veranda were she sat.  
Her hazel/green eyes focused on the blonde young man pacing at the bottom of the garden as he rocked Harley to sleep. Lucas Scott was everything she wasn't. He was broody. She was cheery. They were polar opposites, they disagreed on everything but somehow they'd managed to build a friendship that both of them valued above almost anything. A friendship which had turned into so much more. A friendship which had been the first stepping stone to the rest of their lives. The rest of their lives as a married couple.

Brooke's fingertips now traced the letters that her and Lucas had carved into the swinging chair when they were kids; **'Brooke and Luke - BFF's'**. She smiled as she remembered a time when she'd done exactly what she was doing now. A time when she'd sat on this same bench, staring out into the same garden, and thinking about the same man. Except this time she wasn't thinking about how Lucas was slipping further and further away. She wasn't fearful of losing him to Peyton. Now, she was content. She had everything she'd ever wanted. But, there was still something missing. There was still something weighing heavily on her mind.

She'd gotten that lost in her thoughts that she'd hardly noticed him seat himself beside her on the bench.

"You got something to tell me?" he smiled, as he playfully nudged her in the side. She looked back at him with confusion, with an expression than wanted him to elaborate on his words. "You've got something on your mind…your doing that foot thing" he pointed down at her foot, and suddenly she realised that he was reiterating the exact same words he had done so many years ago, at a time when they were nothing more than friends. At a time when he was due to get married to Peyton in a matter of weeks "Come on, what's on your mind?" he asked, Harley still rested in his arms

"Nothing. Its nothing" she shook her head

"Babe, I've told you before and I'll tell you again…your eyes don't lie" he looked her dead in the eye "Not to me anyway" he smiled and waited for her explanation

She took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Turning to face him, and taking his free hand into hers, she parted her lips ever-so slightly, hesitating on her next words.

With tears of happiness threatening to fall she closed her eyes, before opening them back up again and finding his blue ones resting on her hazel ones just as they'd always done. So much passion. So much love. So much history was held in their gazes.

And, she was certain that her next two words were never going to change that.

"I'm pregnant"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And, thats the last chapter guys. I thought I'd make it short and leave it open for a sequel, seen as though I've had such a huge response for this fic here and over at the one tree hill forums too.

I just wanna say thanks to EVERY SINGLE person thats commented on EyesDontLie throughout. Reading what you guys think to my stories has become my favourite thing to do lol and I hope you'll take the time out to tell me what you think to the final chapter. And, also look out for some other fics I'm gonna be posting soon, I've got so many ideas and I'm really excited to find out what you guys think to them.

Anyways, you know what to do lol.

Love you guys! 

Sophiaaaaa xxxxxxx


End file.
